Sappho's verses
by Ralinde
Summary: When she goes to see an opera in Muggle London, the last person Hermione expected to encounter was Narcissa Malfoy. She even less expected to actually quite like her company... Written for the 'Secret Relationship'-, "I kissed a girl"- and "Crossgen relationship"-competition, all on HPFC Forum. Rated T for later chapters. Thousand thanks to Gamma Orionis for creating the cover. :D
1. Carmen

_A/N: I don't own any of these lovely beings, I'm just borrowing them from the great JK Rowling. I also don't own any of the mentioned works of art, since they all belong to their respective creators. Emma and Helen belong to themselves (obviously) but putting them together in this cover-image was done by Gamma Orionis._

* * *

As the opening notes of _Carmen_'s third act began to play, Hermione glanced sideways at her companions. They were the unlikeliest companions for her to be with, yet here she was, sharing a loge with them.

She loved the opera. When she had been a teenager, her parents had taken her to the theatre quite often and she had been thirteen when she had seen _Carmen_ for the first time. She had immediately taken a liking to Bizet's masterpiece and when she found out it was playing again in London, she just had to go and see it. It was a shame Ron showed no interest in it whatsoever. She had asked around, but no-one in her family-in-law had been particularly keen on going to an opera. Angelina and Audrey liked the theatre well enough, but opera wasn't their thing. So in the end, she had decided she would just go alone. It was too big of an opportunity to miss out on.

She had watched the first half of the opera from her seat in the stalls. During the pause, she had joined the other spectators to the foyer for a drink.

"_Well, if it isn't Miss Granger," a voice behind her said. "Fancy seeing you here." She vaguely recognised the voice and reluctantly turned around, because social standards dictated it would be rude not to._

"_Mrs. Malfoy," she nodded curtly at the mother of what had once been her archenemy. It had been more than ten years since she had last seen Mrs. Malfoy, but it looked like the woman hadn't aged a bit. Her features still showed her aristocratic parentage, with only tiny laugh wrinkles giving a hint of her age. She still had a slender figure and her hair was immaculate as it had been in earlier years. The burgundy evening gown that adorned her frame was as luxurious as the dresses she had worn a decade ago._

"_It's Mrs Weasley nowadays by the way," Hermione added._

_Mrs. Malfoy looked her up and down. "So I've heard. Granger suits you better I think. What brings you here?"_

"_Geez, let's see, I'm at a opera house, standing with a coffee in the foyer during the pause of an opera. What could I possibly be doing here?" she sneered._

"_I was just making conversation, Miss Granger."_

"_I already told you…" She was getting angry with the woman now. She tried to remain composed, but inwardly she was very annoyed. Of all the people she could meet at the opera, why did it _have_ to be a Malfoy she ran into?_

"_I know." The blonde smiled. "But I think I prefer Miss Granger over Mrs. Weasley."_

_Hermione was about to say something in protest, when Mrs Malfoy cut her short._

"_So you like opera then. Well, can't say I'm that surprised. Are you here alone?" She looked around for any accompanying party she might have overlooked._

"_Yes. Ron isn't really into it," Hermione admitted._

"_I know the feeling." Mrs. Malfoy said. "I'm basically the only one in the family who cares about these kind of things. "Even Astoria here," she dragged a woman with brown hair of about Hermione's age into the conversation, "only accompanies me because Lucius and Draco got fed up with it and she doesn't like me going alone. Don't you dear?"_

_The brunette beside her looked a bit embarrassed. "Really, it's not a problem…" she objected weakly._

"_It's okay, I appreciate it. You're absolutely right of course, I hate going alone."_

_That at least Hermione could relate to. It was not much fun going to the theatre all by yourself, but she doubted she would like going with someone who wouldn't actually enjoy themselves, as was clearly the case with Astoria. She looked more closely at the brunette. So this was Draco Malfoy's wife. Their marriage had been all over the Daily Prophet, though not as ostentatiously as her and Ron's or Harry and Ginny's. Hermione remembered she was a younger sibling of Daphne Greengrass, who had been a Slytherin in her year. Of course she came from a well-respected pure-blooded family as was to be expected for someone who married a Malfoy, but Hermione also recalled that the Greengrasses - though being Slytherins and pure-bloods - had never sided with Voldemort, which was a point in favour of the woman in front of her._

_She was pulled out of her study of the young woman by Narcissa Malfoy's voice asking her something. She blinked._

"_I'm sorry, I did not quite get that. What did you say?" she said._

"_I asked what you thought of the first half of the opera," Mrs. Malfoy repeated._

"_It's perfect, as always!" Hermione exclaimed. "Though I must say Sophia's portrayal of Micaëla is a bit… off. I know that somehow the sweet, innocent countrygirl _always_ gets portrayed as a blonde, but the story takes place in Seville! I doubt there were much blond girls around in Spain, even in the 19th century…" She stopped mid-sentence when she realised the woman she was speaking to was a blonde herself._

_But to her surprise, Mrs. Malfoy started to laugh. It was a warm, heartfelt kind of laugh, not a sneering kind, and Hermione raised an eyebrow._

"_You know, I never really thought about it, but you're absolutely right. I do like her acting though, even though her appearance isn't the typical Micaëla. Robert makes a fine Don José too, he's just like I imagined him."_

_Hermione was struggling to keep up. Was she actually discussing an opera, a _Muggle_ art form, with the cool and disdainful 'Mudbloods-are-scum' _Narcissa Malfoy_?_

"_Is something the matter?" Mrs. Malfoy asked._

"_There is something I don't quite understand," Hermione said at last. "What are _you_ doing here?" She bit her tongue. That came out wrong. "I mean…"_

"_I know exactly what you mean." Nothing suggested that just mere seconds ago, the woman had laughed heartily. Her voice had become the icy timbre again that Hermione had heard her use a decade ago. "People change, as you should well know. There is no reason why I could not enjoy an opera."_

Except the fact that you're, you know, a Malfoy? Wife of a former Death Eater?_ She wanted to shout, but again, she bit her tongue. There was no point in throwing a scene in the foyer of an opera house. It just wasn't worth it. She inhaled deeply and let her breath out slowly._

"_Well, it has been a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Malfoy," she managed. "I hope you'll enjoy the second half as well. Mrs. Malfoy," she nodded at Astoria, "It has been nice meeting you. I do hope you'll also enjoy the rest of the opera."_

_She turned on her heels and started to walk back toward the hall of the theatre._

"_Surely you're not seated in the stalls?"_

_Hermione froze in her tracks. She closed her eyes in irritation and then turned again._

"_And what's wrong with that?" she asked, harsher than she had intended. But really, the woman was getting on her nerves._

"_I was just thinking that with the both of you working at the Ministry, you could afford a seat at the balcony."_

"_Well, I choose not to," Hermione snapped._

"_We've got our own loge here," Mrs. Malfoy continued._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. _Of course_, she thought. _It figures that even in a _Muggle_ theatre the Malfoys have to display their wealth by owning a private loge_._

"_If you'd like, you can join us there."_

_She looked up at the unexpected proposal._

"_Why?" she asked suspiciously._

_Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "Like I said, people change. Consider it a truce, Miss Granger." She extended a hand._

_Hermione scanned the other woman's face for hints of mockery, but found none. Just when a flicker of irritation appeared over Mrs. Malfoy's face at her hesitance, she made up her mind and took the extended hand. "Truce accepted," she said. "On one condition."_

"_And that is?"_

"_That you stop calling me Miss Granger."_

"_Fair enough. I'll settle for Hermione then, if that's okay with you."_

_Hermione considered this for a moment. She would have preferred Mrs. Weasley but seeing as she probably would not be calling Astoria Mrs. Malfoy and they were of about the same age, Hermione would do._

"_Hermione is fine," she said._

The loge was beautiful and she had to admit she had a far better view of the stage from up here. She nestled herself into the big plush chair and let herself be swept by the story again. A silent tear slid across her face when Carmen betrayed Don José to be with Escamillo and when Don José killed her in the final act, more tears fell. She glanced aside, slightly worried that perhaps the Malfoy wives would consider her weak, but she noticed a shimmer in Mrs. Malfoy's blue eyes. Even Astoria, who apparently wasn't _that_ big of an opera-fan, was sniffing and holding a handkerchief to her eyes. Each one tried to mask their tears to the other. In that moment of shared emotion, she almost felt like she was bonding with the two women, which was absurd, considering who they were.

They went to the theatre bar afterwards, to have a drink.

"It's something I also do after a show, just to discuss it and relax a little," Mrs. Malfoy said. Again, Hermione hesitated a moment, but considering she had agreed to a truce, she decided now would be a good time as any to live up to it.

"Sure, why not," she smiled.

Against odds, both Malfoy women turned out to be rather good company.

"I have to admit, it was actually rather good," Astoria said. "I'm still not a big fan of opera and probably never will be, but somehow, the story just got to me. Don't tell Draco though," she told her mother-in-law and leaned in conspiringly. "He'd have a fit if he knew I was one for soppy romance sometimes," she winked mischievously and she and Mrs. Malfoy laughed. Hermione didn't get what the joke was about – other than it was something about Draco – but their laughter was so contagious that she joined in nonetheless. They also laughed when Astoria did an imitation of Zuniga.

Much too soon to their liking, they finished their wine. Hermione insisted they let her pay the next round of drinks and after some protest, Mrs. Malfoy gave in. Taking a sip from her wine, Narcissa commented on Carmen's apparent lack of moral and Hermione retorted that of course there would be such a large discrepancy between Micaëla and Carmen, seeing as it was a man that wrote the story.

"Micaëla is how we women are supposed to be, right, according to men: shy and obedient. Carmen is how they secretly want to us be: wild and passionate."

Soon, they were engaged in a lively debate. Astoria acted as the quiet observer, not being that familiar with the story as the other two, only dropping in once in a while when she felt she had a point to bring to the discussion. Their glasses stood untouched and after an hour or so, Astoria stood up.

"I'm sorry, I really have to get back. I promised Draco I would not make it too late since we have a fairly busy day tomorrow."

"We'll just finish our drinks and then we'll be off too," Mrs. Malfoy said. She and Hermione took a last gulp of wine and they stood up as well.

Hermione looked at the Malfoy women. "It was really nice meeting you tonight," she said warmly. This time, she actually meant it.

"It was nice meeting you too," Astoria replied.

"It was indeed," Mrs. Malfoy agreed. "Thank you very much for your company."

They shook hands and then the Malfoy women went their way. _Funny how people can surprise you sometime_s, Hermione thought. If anyone had told her yesterday she would have a great time with the wives of Lucius and Draco Malfoy, she would have laughed in their faces for saying something so stupid. That sure as hell was never going to happen. Yet it had, and she had really enjoyed their company. She smiled at the way life turned out sometimes and Disapparated as well.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it, the first meeting/first chapter! I'd love to know what you think of it, it took me quite some time to find the right tone. Sorry if you're not that familiar with Carmen, I've tried to put not too much detail in there. If you favorite or add this story to your story alerts, it obviously means you like it, so please also leave a review since they make I like them too. :)_

_As for the title/construction: Sappho was a Greek poetess who wrote about her interactions with women in all its forms: at social gatherings, gossiping, friendship-wise and sometimes even relationship-wise/sexually. So I figured it fitted this story on more than one level. Each chapter will have a woman's name as a title, all of them referring to a work of art (or play or whatever) or mythology if appropriate. Some references will be obvious (such as 'Carmen'), others might me more obscure and you'd have to be familiar with the work in question to understand. Don't worry though, I'll explain in an A/N if that should be the case, so there's no reason why you shouldn't read it._

_As for now, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well!_


	2. Persephone

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! I've fixed the little errors in chapter 1 and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2 as well!_

* * *

**PERSEPHONE**

She opened and closed the door to her house as softly as possible, as to not wake Rose and Hugo, who would both be sleeping. She entered their living room where Ron was watching some Quidditch match or the other. After the Second Wizarding War, the wizarding world had at some point taken on some of the Muggle inventive, including their own view at a television. It was mostly sports they were broadcasting or the occasional Ministry speech. It was actually more of an elaborated one-way mirror. They had tried an elaborated two-way mirror first, but it just got really confusing for the Quidditch players with all the fans shouting and the constant flickering between households. But the one-way thing worked fine. She kissed Ron on the cheek but he didn't take his eyes of the screen. She checked for the colour orange, which was there of course. Another Chudley Cannons then. She sighed. When would Ron ever realise they were never going to win? Even _she_ knew that, and she had never really been into Quidditch! Sure enough she had learned about the game when Ginny had played for the Holyhead Harpies, so she had some basic understanding of which teams were good and which ones weren't. And the Chudley Cannons, Ron's all time favourite team since before Hogwarts, definitely ranked under the latter category. They hadn't won a game in decades, if not a century. Not that Ron minded, though. He still fervently watched every single match they played.

"How was your evening love?" he asked absentmindedly.

"It was good," she answered. "The opera was really wonderful, just like I remembered it."

"Uhuh very good," Ron said when there was a pause. "AH COME ON, JUST THROW THE DAMN QUAFFLE THEN!" he shouted angrily at his screen.

"Some of the actors were a bit off but on the whole it was beautiful."

"AAARGH!" Ron yelled when the Cannons failed to score.

"You know who I ran into when at the opera?" Hermione tried again, against hope. "Narcissa and Astoria Malfoy."

"Yeah, yeah, wonderful." Ron's eyes were still glued to the screen and it appeared he was not listening at all.

"And they had seven heads and eighteen arms and tried to abduct me to Mars to mate with an iguana and have its baby," she said silkily as to test this theory.

"That's lovely dear. AARGH NO LOOK OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER!"

She sighed, irritated. But she could not really be surprised, could she? It had been like that every time the Cannons played. Ron forgot everything around him, and trying to have a decent conversation with him at times like that was just a waste of time. She sighed again and stood up. Television was a great invention but if had been for her, she'd have it thrown out of the window without blinking. It turned men into blithering baboons who forgot all about their surroundings, especially when their favourite Quidditch team was playing.

"I'm going to bed," she snapped.

"Yeah fine," Ron answered vaguely.

Hermione humphed and went upstairs, annoyed with Ron's lack of interest in her. Hell, she could have danced naked in front of him and he would not have noticed.

After having checked on Rose and Hugo, she slid into her pyjamas and then into bed. She almost immediately fell asleep, not even bothering to wait for Ron to come up too.

The next morning, she was woken by a four-year-old jumping on the bed. Beside her, she heard Ron's low grumble as he was awakened.

"Mommy, mommy, are you up yet?"

"I am now, sweetheart," Hermione said drowsily and picked their bouncing daughter up. "Why are you up so early?"

"Daddy said if would go sleep like a good girl, we'd go to the zoo today! And I've been a good girl, yes Daddy?"

"Uh…" Ron said still half asleep and Rose' face fell.

"Or haven't I?" she asked, her lip starting to tremble.

Something clicked inside Hermione's foggy head and she turned to Ron. "Did you by any chance make that promise yesterday evening?" she asked.

"Yes, when it was time to sleep," Rose nodded ardently. "Now can we go to the zoo?"

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She had hoped this would be a quiet day, but as it turned out, it would not. She sighed in irritation at Ron but made sure not to show this to the toddler looking at her expectantly.

"We will. But we'll have breakfast first, don't you think? You can go and wake Hugo. Gently!" she warned as her daughter went to this task enthusiastically.

When Rose had disappeared out of the room, she smacked Ron over the head with her pillow.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Why did you have to promise her we'd go to the zoo? Couldn't you have just sung her a lullaby like always?"

"I did, but it just didn't seem to be doing the trick. After three songs, she still wouldn't sleep and the Cannons were 'bout to play…" his voice trailed off, realising in an instant that he'd said something wrong.

"Oh, the Cannons were about to play, I see. That's totally understandable then," she sneered. "Geez Ron, I'd think our daughter would be more important than some crappy Quidditch team."

"Hey, that's not fair," he protested. "You know I love Rose and Hugo more than anything. And besides, it's actually quite a fine day for a visit to the zoo, don't you think?"

He ducked as Hermione attempted to hit him again with her pillow. Then she sighed. "Well, the damage is done now anyway, not much we can do about it anymore." There was still some irritation in her voice when she said: "And since you're the one that promised her we'd go, you can pack everything we need. And that includes food, drinks, things to do on the way there and Hugo's diapers. I'm going to take a long hot bad until you're finished."

Paying no attention to his protests, she slid out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom were she turned the taps of the bath. As she let herself settle into the hot water, she wondered why it was that she was so irritated by Ron's behaviour today. After musing over this for some time, she figured that it probably had to do with the two glasses of wine she had downed the previous evening and with the fact that she had gone to bed irritated at Ron's lack of interest. Some of that irritation must have lingered overnight. She decided it would not do to dwell on it and make the best of the day. After all, Rose was really looking forward to it and she couldn't find it in her heart to disappoint her.

Hermione had not given the encounter at the opera any more thought, until a barn owl delivered her a letter about a month later. At was addressed to 'Mrs. Weasley' in a neat handwriting she didn't know and curiously, she turned the envelope over. It had a wax seal and she recognized the Malfoy family crest. She frowned as she opened it. Her eyes scanned the contents and the signature. It was from Narcissa Malfoy, inviting her to a ballet she had tickets for 'because someone she knew was part of the troupe'. Hermione frowned again and bit her lip. There were so many things she did not understand about the letter.

First of all, why would Mrs. Malfoy invite _her_ to a ballet? Was Astoria fed up with it as well, just like her husband and son? And was Hermione some last resort because no one else wanted to go? She must be desperate then.

Second, why she invite her to a _ballet_? She had made it clear that she loved the opera well enough, but she had never mentioned a love for ballet, had she? Though she _did _love it, but that was beside the point.

Thirdly, what had happened to the stuck-up Narcissa Malfoy who hated everything Muggle-related but now showed a profound inclination towards Muggle art forms? And how on earth did she 'know someone who was part of a ballet-troupe'? A _Muggle_ ballet-troupe?

Too many questions and all the possible answers she could come up with just didn't seem to be making any sense.

"What have you got there?" Ron voice sounded behind her and she jumped. "Bad conscience?" he grinned.

"Not at all, you just surprised me," she replied. "It is… an invitation to a ballet from… someone I met at the opera the other time."

"Someone? As in, another man?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"What? No." She started to laugh. "It's a woman. Someone I hadn't seen in a long time and actually also hadn't expected at the opera." For some reason, she didn't mention Mrs. Malfoy's name, probably because the Weasleys and the Malfoys were not exactly best friends, to say the least.

"And they invited you to a ballet?"

"Yes, but I'm in doubt whether or not I should go."

"Well of course you should go, why shouldn't you?" he said, a smile spreading across his face. "You're always complaining that no one shares your love for the theatre and such and this woman apparently likes it too. And if you haven't seen her in a while, then it sure is nice to catch up again, right? You don't hang out with that many girls."

Her eyes shot him daggers at that comment, mainly because what he said was true. She got along rather well with her sisters-in-law but apart from Ginny they were not real friends. Truth be told, Ginny and Luna were her only girl friends. She had always been more 'one of the boys'.

"Really, I think you should go," Ron repeated.

She made a decision. She'd always loved the ballet and judging by the title, _Persephone_, it would be about a mythological story, which was also something she loved. Curiosity took over. She would just accept the invitation and see how things went. She shrugged. It had been a pleasant enough evening at the opera, so it couldn't be _that_ bad.

So, three days later, she Apparated to the consented point, which turned out to be a rather shabby alleyway. She eyed the one flickering street lamp with suspicion. _Was this some kind of trap? _Behind her, she heard the feeble 'pop' of someone else Apparating and she turned around, wand loosely in her hand. It was Mrs. Malfoy, immaculate as ever.

"Old habits don't die, don't they Hermione?"

"I suppose not, Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione replied. A little reluctant, she stored her wand back. The other woman noticed her hesitation at storing it and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't trust me?"

"Like you said, old habits don't die. Now, I seem to remember your invitation mentioned a ballet?" she said nonchalantly.

The woman in front of her relaxed as well. "Yes, it should be around here somewhere. But we couldn't just Apparate in front of the theatre, right? Now, let's see." She took the tickets and looked at them. "Westlow Theatre. Hmm." She peered around and spotted a street sign. She walked over to it, Hermione trailing behind her. "Ah, see? Westlow Road," she said triumphantly.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She smiled. "So, you got a loge here too?" she mocked.

"Not exactly, no. But I was assured these were the best seats in the theatre." Mrs. Malfoy replied a little stiffly.

It turned out 'the best seats in the theatre' were little better than the worst seats in the theatre, since the theatre was so small.

"I _have_ to ask," Hermione said right before the ballet started. "How in the name of Merlin do _you _know someone who performs in shabby theatres like this?" She couldn't keep the hint of amusement out of her voice.

"That's a long story," Mrs. Malfoy sighed.

"Care to share?"

"Not now. It's starting."

Hermione looked her, scanning her with curiosity. Apparently, there was more to Narcissa Malfoy than met the eye and to her surprise, she wanted to find out what that was. She picked up the programme and quickly scanned it. She read that the piece had been written by Igor Stravinsky, the famous composer, based on a text by André Gide, the french writer, and consisted of dance, song and declamation. Those were names she knew well, so she had high hopes for it, even if it was only performed in a shabby theatre. As the curtains were drawn and the dancers entered, Hermione turned her eyes to the stage.

_It was terrible._ After five minutes of watching, her toes were curling in her shoes. The movements of the dancers were not in harmony with the music, sometimes not even with each other. Her face was struck by horror as she watched the troupe bravely plunge trough the monstrous piece. Surely this could not be how Stravinsky had meant it. She looked at Mrs. Malfoy who chose that same moment to look at her. The look of horror on her face must be the same as Hermione thought would be on her own and Hermione felt a laughter bubbling up in her stomach. The corners of her mouth twitched up in a curve, forming a smile that turned into a grin. The corners of Mrs. Malfoy's mouth twitched as well and Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent her having a fit of laughter. She quickly looked away, afraid that if she continued looking at the other woman with the horror struck face that didn't match her usually reserved appearance, she would not be able to contain herself any longer.

When at last the troupe had wrestled through all three acts and the audience applauded politely, Hermione had tears in her eyes from trying to contain herself and she didn't dare look at the woman next to her who was trying to do the same. They walked out of the theatre with as straight a face as possible and when they were at some distance, Hermione made the mistake of looking at the blonde witch. She burst out laughing and next to her, Narcissa Malfoy joined in. It was a deep, bubbly kind of laughter and she looked at her again. "Sweet Merlin, that was awful!" she hiccupped.

"That was by far the worst performance I've ever seen!" Mrs. Malfoy agreed, tears starting to stream down her face, ruining her perfect make-up, which made Hermione laugh even more.

"I still don't get how you ended up having tickets for this… this horror," she said, when they had finally calmed down a bit. "It so doesn't seem like you."

"Let's just say it's considered bad social manners to decline when someone sends you tickets to a piece they're performing in, no matter your personal opinion of said person."

Hermione grinned. _That sounded more like the old Narcissa Malfoy_.

"Well?"

"Like I said, it's a long story."

Hermione looked at her expectantly. "I've got time."

"I'll get back with you on that one." Mrs. Malfoy refused to say anything else and Hermione started to get real curious about this story.

"I'll keep you to that promise," she joked before she left, eyes darting once more over the older witch.

* * *

_A/N: Isn't Persephone a cool name? I just really like the sound of it somehow. I know you might not have expected the scenes with Ron at the beginning of the chapter, seeing as this is a Hermione/Narcissa fic, but they have a purpose, which shall be clear later on. _


	3. Juliet

**JULIET**

The subject of Narcissa Malfoy intrigued her more than she dared to admit. She really wanted to know what her story was and what it was that had changed her so much in just over a decade. _Changed her for the better_, she added to herself, for she liked this new Narcissa Malfoy a lot better than the old, stuck-up one.

She wrote her a letter a couple of days later, inviting her for a coffee and referring to the story the woman had promised to tell her later on. After a bit of hesitation, she signed it with H.W.G., not knowing if Lucius read his wife's mail or if he minded that she got along well with a Mudblood. She didn't want the older witch to get in trouble with her husband since she considered it most likely that it was just Narcissa that had changed her mind a bit about Muggles and that Lucius was still the pure-blooded snob that looked down on people like her.

She received a reply not long after, telling her she did not actually know her well enough to tell. It was signed N.M.B. and she smiled at the obvious smirk at her own signing. The contents of the letter disappointed her though, so she immediately sat down to write another letter.

_Dear N.M.B.,_

_I regret that you feel you can't confide in me yet. I will however keep you to your promise eventually, for I'm rather intrigued by the person you've become as opposed to the person you once were. _

_My life has been pretty much analyzed by the _Daily Prophet_ as if it were some interesting specimen in a lab, so I don't know how much there really is to tell about me that you haven't already read. _

_I did find Gide's text on Persephone on which the disaster that called itself a ballet was based and it's actually quite wonderful. Of course, the original myth is still the best record of the story, but I've joined Gide's version nonetheless, so you could compare for yourself._

_Yours sincerely, _

_H.W.G._

She slid the copy of Gide's _Persephone_ in the envelope as well and sent it the same day. Again, the reply was swift and Hermione read the letter with interest.

_Dear H.W.G.,_

_Thank you for sending me the text. It was interesting and I can only agree with you that that troupe made a horrible performance out of it. I also agree that the original myth is far more appealing. _

_There have indeed been a lot of articles about your life in the _Daily Prophet_, as there once were of mine, but as we both know, not all of what is in the _Daily Prophet_ can be considered the complete truth. However, I think they got the basic information down just right, so let's not bother about that. I'd like to get to know you as a person, not as a war hero. So let's start with an easy question. I know you share my love for arts – at least for the theatre and I have a feeling it applies to other art forms as well – but what is your all-time-favourite play and why do you like it so much?_

_As for me, ever since I first saw _Romeo & Juliet_, I've loved it. You might think that a bit cliché, but there is so much more to it then meets the eye. Of course, the greatest master in English literature was a wizard, so my first encounter with his work was at a very young age and as I young girl, I always wished I could be Juliet – without the dying part of course. My sisters used to always tease me about being such a hopeless romantic and living in a fairytale. I've grown out of these fantasies, but I never stopped loving the play._

_Yours sincerely, _

_N.M.B._

Hermione frowned at the last paragraph. _William Shakespeare a wizard? _The man was a genius, no doubt about that, but he sure was no wizard. Such a typical pure-blood thing, to pretend Shakespeare was a wizard, so that it would be okay to read his work. Why couldn't they just accept that Muggles could create great things too? However, she smiled as she pictured a younger Narcissa Malfoy, dreaming to be swept away by her prince charming. She too had been that girl, in love with Romeo & Juliet since the first time she saw it. It looked like they had both gotten what they wanted.

Work demanded her attention, so it took her another day or two to respond.

_Dear N.M.B.,_

_It appears we have a similar taste in plays, since I too longed to be Juliet, swept away by some Romeo ever since I was a little girl. Just like I wanted to be a princess growing up. Though I would say that with your looks you'd be by far better suited for such a role than I was – remember my comment on Micaëla? I have to agree with your sisters here. Funny, since I didn't think that I would ever agree with them, at least not with the eldest, seeing what she had become. But then again, there was a time when I thought I would not have anything in common with you, but it turned out I was wrong about that too. _

_I strongly disagree with you however about the Bard being a wizard. I know it says so in _Wondrous Words: Seven Centuries of Magical Literature and its Creators_, but I think the authors might have a rather prejudiced view here. I've read his works and saw his plays long before I entered Hogwarts. I've been to Stratford-upon-Avon and I can assure you his statue does not move, like magical statues usually do. I shall not deny his utter brilliance for phrasing emotions, but he was no wizard. _

_Having said that, if you could meet any author – of either plays or books – apart from the Grand Master, who would it be and what would you ask them?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_H.W.G._

There was no reply for several days and Hermione began to worry she had somehow insulted the blonde Malfoy with her opinion on Shakespeare. She was snappy at Ron and the kids and began to question whether or not it was a good idea at all to attempt a friendly relationship with the woman. She couldn't talk to Ron about it, because the name Malfoy alone made him shudder already. Finally, she went to talk to Ginny, knowing that her long-time friend and now also sister-in-law had met Mrs. Malfoy on several occasions.

"Gin, I've got a bit of a problem and I hope you can help me," she burst and let herself fall down on Harry and Ginny's couch.

"Do tell," Ginny told her.

Hermione started telling about meeting Narcissa and Astoria Malfoy at the opera and having accepted the eldest Malfoy's invitation to the ballet.

"And I'm actually corresponding with her, mostly discussing literature and plays, but I just don't know if it is a good idea to get on a friendly basis with her."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well, she's married to a former Death Eater for starters. She's the mother of Draco Malfoy. They used to hate Mudbloods. And Ron still hates their guts," she finished.

Ginny let out a loud laughter. "So that's your big problem: you've become friends with someone of a 'disputable background'. That never held you back, did it?"

Hermione thought of Sirius, who had been an Azkaban-escapee when they first met him; of Remus, who had been a werewolf; of Luna, who was considered a nut crack but who turned out very bright and brave and kind, and she smiled.

"I suppose not," she said.

"And as for Narcissa Malfoy," Ginny continued, "Andromeda says she's changed. She's really making an effort to help her out with Teddy and she appears to have lost most of her stuck-up mannerisms. I really don't see any harm in you discussing literature with her or visiting the occasional play together. Saves Ron the trouble of going, doesn't it?" She laughed again and Hermione laughed too.

"He, it's good to have you as a friend," she said, "you always seem to have some advice."

"You shouldn't worry too much about my brother," Ginny said. "He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's not a complete moron."

"I know," Hermione said. "Wouldn't be married to him if he were."

They giggled and she hugged before she left. "Thanks Gin."

"Don't mention it."

When she got home, there was a letter awaiting her and she smiled. _See? Ginny was right. Things would always turn out all right eventually. There was no crime in being on friendly terms with Narcissa Malfoy and she had not insulted her._ She opened the letter and went to sit on the garden bench, the sun warming her face.

_Dear H.W.G., _

_I never figured you to be so stubborn. It isn't like you to question the integrity of a book. For all I've heard, to you things aren't true unless they're written down somewhere, and now this is written down, and you still refuse to believe it. I can only presume you think me prejudiced too, then. It only shows there's never just one side to create misunderstandings. When have you last been to Stratford-upon-Avon, was that before your Hogwarts-days? Because I too visited it, and the Bard's statue was as lively I've ever seen a statue. But we could discuss this until the end of days without reaching a conclusion and the only way to settle it would be to pay it a visit together, which is something I don't see happening in the near future. _

_As for your question – which is a difficult one to answer, I might add – it's funny you should mention _Wondrous Words_. It has been my guide on the discovery of the wonderful world of stories – as I'm sure it has been for you too – and I would very much like to thank sirs Galway&Brent for assembling it. But of course that's not what you meant. If it were possible, I'd love to be able to meet Nephtelem of Nimue, for his works on Camelot are so detailed, it feels like he's really been there and I'd like to know if he has. And if he had, I'd ask him if he could show me, because to walk around in Camelot in its glory days would be marvellous, don't you think? _

_Which makes me wonder: which realms would you like to dwell in if everything was possible? And of course you owe me the answer to your own question as well. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_N.M.B._

Hermione put the letter down. The first few lines had somewhat upset here, because she realized Mrs. Malfoy had felt insulted and thought she held some prejudice against her. But the second part of the letter showed her she wasn't really angry, and she was glad about that. She liked how she got to know her a little better with every letter they exchanged.

As their correspondence continued, their letters become longer, the tone of it less detached and they drifted from discussing works of art and literature to discussing more personal matters. Hermione often reminisced how strange it was that she and Mrs. Malfoy shared the same interests and could get along so well, seeing as just over a decade ago, they had been on opposite sides of a war. But now, in a way, they had become friends. She enjoyed receiving the other woman's letters and always smiled when she recognised her barn owl in front of her window. Though their letters became more personal, they never stopped addressing each other with their initials, since it had become a kind of habit, a sort of private joke between the two of them.

They hadn't met since the day they had been to the ballet and Hermione felt it would be nice to meet again, even if it were just for a drink and a chat. So that's what she suggested.

_Dear N.M.B.,_

_I feel like I've really gotten to know you better than I know many of my long time friends. Even though I highly enjoy our correspondence, it has been too long since we've actually spoken to each other. _

_What would you say about a chat over a mug of coffee and perhaps some apple pie? I know a place with a beautiful garden, where there's always a hint of cinnamon and sandalwood in the air and where the coffee is delicious. Or if you prefer tea and scones, they serve that as well. _

_Perhaps then you could also share the story you promised me earlier, for it's a very fine place for storytelling._

_I'm eagerly awaiting your response; it would be lovely to see you again. _

_Yours sincerely, as always,_

_H.W.G._

The response was brief, but just what Hermione had hoped.

_Dear H.W.G., _

_That sounds wonderful, I'd love to. I realize I've deprived you the story long enough and that I should live up to my promise, shouldn't I? Just promise me in advance that you will not laugh after I've told you, I don't know if I could stand it if you did…_

_Yours sincerely, as always,_

_N.M.B._

What on earth could Narcissa Malfoy be referring to? Hermione wrote her a short note to fix the date and time.

_Dear N.M.B.,_

_You know you've got me even more curious now, don't you, and you've created quite high expectations. That story better lived up to them, or I would find myself rather disappointed. Thursday's my day off, so if it's okay by you, we'll meet then. Three p.m., Covent Garden. _

_Yours sincerely, as always,_

_H.W.G._

As Thursday neared, Hermione was quite unpleasantly surprised it proved rather hard to find a babysitter for Rose and Hugo. Usually it would not be a problem because if she had a day off, she just spent it at home, but now she really wanted to catch up with Narcissa Malfoy.

Reluctantly, she went to Ginny again.

"Gin, I've got a problem," she said.

"Again?" Ginny laughed. "So who is it this time you want to be friends with?" she mocked.

"Ow shut up," Hermione said and laughed too. "Can you take Rose and Hugo Thursday afternoon?"

"Hmm, that's not really convenient. I've got an interview scheduled at two and I still have to finish that article…"

"Please? It's fairly important."

"What you're up to? I thought Thursday was your day off?"

"It is, but I could really use some girl time…"

"Girl time?" Ginny frowned.

"Oh alright. I'm meeting up with Narcissa Malfoy and I can't possible take them. You know how Rose is, she'd probably tell Ron about it in her innocent way."

"I already told, you shouldn't worry about that so much," Ginny grinned. Then she sighed. "Fine, I'll see if can reschedule the interview to one o'clock. But you owe me for this."

"Of course. Thanks Gin, you're the best. This means the world to me."

As she went to leave, Ginny mocked: "Are you sure you and her are just friends?" She stuck out her tongue.

Hermione stuck hers out as well. "Of course, what else could there be?"

* * *

_A/N: I really loved writing these mutual letters; I hope you loved reading them._


	4. Griet

_A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They really stimulate my inspiration. I'm glad the letters were so well received. _

**GRIET**

After having dropped of Rose and Hugo at Ginny that Thursday, Hermione went to Covent Garden. She was a bit early, but so was the older witch. Her hair was loosely up in a bun, revealing her teardrop-shaped pearl earrings, and she wore a simple blue summer dress that matched her eyes. Her make-up was simple, but her smile softened her features. It was elitist Narcissa done casual and it suited her well. Not for the first time, Hermione mused how much better she liked this version of the blonde than the version she had known when she was at Hogwarts. They greeted each other a little more warmly than on the previous occasion.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said. "Or should I call you N.M.B.?" she joked.

"I think, considering how well we've got to know one another, Narcissa would do just fine, don't you think? Unless you'd like me to call you H.W.G.?"

Hermione laughed. "Narcissa would be fine indeed." She led the way to the place she had mentioned in her letter. She took a few turns left and right and Narcissa jokingly asked if she was trying to deviate anyone.

"No, it's rather well hidden. I was lucky to stumble upon it one time and have loved it ever since. Ah, here it is." She walked, her head low, through a small entrance gate and into a secluded courtyard. Narcissa followed.

"Oh, this is lovely indeed," the blonde witch commented. "I can easily see why you like this so much."

Out of nowhere, a waiter appeared at their side, bowing slightly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

Hermione looked aside at Narcissa. "Tea and scones?" she asked and when Narcissa nodded her approval, the waiter said: "Of course. If you lovely ladies would follow me?" He walked them to a table for two under an apple tree and snapped his fingers. Immediately, there was a tray in his hands with a steaming teapot, two cups-and-saucers and a platter of scones, clotted cream and jam on it.

"If you are in need of more tea, please tell the teapot," he instructed and then he was gone.

"But this is a magical establishment!" Narcissa said, a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Of course." Hermione chuckled. "Or had you expected that I only knew Muggle places since I'm Muggleborn?" Narcissa had the decency to blush. "You did, didn't you?" Hermione added. "That's okay. I would have thought you only knew about magical places, since you're a Pureblood, but you surprised me at that too, so I guess were even."

"Well, I think I owed you a story now, don't I?" Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, you had me curious about it for ages."

As she poured tea for the both of them, Narcissa started telling. "You know that shortly after the war, I started frequenting my sister again, the only one I've got left."

Hermione nodded.

"As you can imagine, things were not great from the start. A lot had happened and in the thirty years we had not seen each other, we had drifted even further apart. But I was persistent to have Andromeda back in my life, feeling I should have tried a lot earlier to reconcile with her. At the time, a minor Ministry programme called 'Redemption' was put into place. It basically consisted of giving those followers of the Dark Lord that had not died or been put into Azkaban, a chance to redeem themselves."

Hermione nodded again. She had heard of the program, though it had not been utterly successful, since it was all based on voluntary participation and there hadn't been that many Purebloods keen on living like a Muggle for half a year… Her thoughts trailed off as something dawned on her.

"_You_ partook in the 'Redemption' program?" she asked, a little shocked.

This time, it was Narcissa who nodded. "Andy's doing. She said that if I were really serious about wanting her to allow me back into her life, I'd participate in the program. She had not expected me to do so, but we were one of the first to volunteer. Yes, Lucius and Draco went with me," she added as she saw Hermione's look. "After all, what did we have to loose? We had already lost our dignity and pride and I wanted to prove to Andy I really wanted to make an effort. With the money we put in, the Ministry bought us a three-story high mansion in the centre of London and some Muggle clothing. Draco and I handed in our wands to be stored until after our return, you might remember that Lucius' had already been snapped, courtesy of Mr. Potter."

Hermione remembered that. She also remembered how she had scolded Harry for going on and on about it not being him who had issued the magic, but his wand on its own.

"Well, there we were: the dignified House of Malfoy, which had prided itself always on its Pureblood status and looked down on Muggles, living in London without even the tiniest amount of magic." She spread her arms in a quasi-dramatical way, but the effect was rather spoiled when she chuckled.

"Mind you, I had never thought it to be so _difficult_. There were of course no house elves and I had never learned how to cook or clean since there just never had been a need for it. We were paired with a Muggle family whose son had been to Hogwarts a couple of years ago. He's about ten years older than you are, so you would not know him. They were lifesavers, really. They taught us everything we needed to know and were very understanding for us having trouble coping. When one day, I mentioned a desire to just go out once more and be amongst people instead of confided to the mansion and they took us to the theatre. I immediately fell in love and I think it was then that I started really living up to the means of the program. Though I'm a little ashamed to admit it, the amount of money we had put us into contact with some members of the elite and we soon found out that Muggle high society wasn't that different from the Pureblood society."

Narcissa paused and looked at Hermione, to see if she was still following the story. She was. Hermione just couldn't get her head around it. The Malfoys had been the last persons she had expected to participate in a program such as the 'Redemption' but it explained a lot of things she had wondered about.

"Well, to make a long story short, after the six months were done, we kept the mansion. A part of our money is transferred into a Muggle bank account and every now and then we meet up with those we met during this period. And that, my dear Hermione, is why you encountered me at the opera that night."

She fell silent and Hermione looked at her. She could see Narcissa was a little anxious about her reaction, but she needn't have worried. She took the other woman's hand. "I'm glad you told me," she said warmly. "It makes me like you even more. Remind me to thank Andromeda for making you partake in the program."

A sigh of relief left Narcissa. "Good," she said. "I hoped you would react this way." The smile that spread across her face was heart-warming.

When they had finished their tea and scones, it was late afternoon. Neither of them felt really keen on leaving and Hermione suggested they'd go visit the National Gallery. "It currently has an exhibition of 17th and 18th century paintings I'd quite like to see."

And so they went by subway to the National Gallery. Hermione still needed to adjust to the fact that Narcissa Malfoy, _Narcissa Malfoy_, knew how to use the subway, but the blonde did so like she'd never done anything else.

They conversed as easily as if they'd been friends for years. It had definitely been right to give Narcissa a chance, because Hermione just felt like she could discuss things with Narcissa she had never discussed with anyone before.

The exhibition was wonderful and the two of them dwelled in various rooms of the museum, commenting on this painting or that, when a small portrait caught their attention. It showed a girl in a simple dress, with a blue scarf that adorned her hair. They admired its fine brushwork.

"_Girl with a pearl earring_, by the Dutch painter Johannes Vermeer," Narcissa read from the sign beside it. "This small portrait, also referred to as the Mona Lisa of the North, is considered to be one of Vermeer's masterpieces. Like Da Vinci's _Mona Lisa_, _Girl with a Pearl Earring_ gave way to interpretation, since little is known about this delicate painting. In 1999, a novel by Tracy Chevalier was published, in which she fictionalised the circumstances concerning the portraits creation. The storyline tells of Vermeer falling in love with the servant girl Griet and him having her pose wearing his wife's pearl earrings. The story, and the painting, gained fame when in 2003 Hollywood actress Scarlett Johansson starred as Griet in the movie by the same title, thus fixing the painting in the mind of the greater public. The portrait is usually housed in the Mauritshuis in The Hague, The Netherlands, but we're very pleased to be able to show her to you during this exhibition."

When she had finished reading, Narcissa looked over her shoulder at Hermione and Hermione gasped.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"I was struck by the likeness between you and her," Hermione replied. "It's too bad I haven't got a camera so I could show you. But you could be her: your pose, your look, even your pearl earrings are alike."

"It's a beautiful painting," Narcissa sighed.

"You're a beautiful woman," Hermione smiled warmly and brushed a strand of hair out of Narcissa's face in an almost tender gesture.

Ginny's words popped into her mind. _Are you sure you and her are just friends?_ And her own reply: _Of course, what else could there be?_ She quickly withdrew her hand, blushing. If Narcissa noticed Hermione's embarrassment, she didn't show it and Hermione was thankful for that.

They continued their way through the museum as if nothing had happened and when they finally left, it was only because the National Gallery was closing down for the day.

"If you don't have any plans for the evening, let's have dinner together," Narcissa suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Hermione replied. "Let me get a message to Ron." They located a small owlery and Hermione scribbled a brief message saying that she would not be home for dinner and if Ron could pick up Rose and Hugo from Harry and Ginny's. That settled, they entered a restaurant that was small but cosy. That sat across from each other and Hermione sank into the chair, relaxing with every bite she took, every sip of wine she drank, as the conversation once again flowed smoothly. They had been laughing heartily and engulfing in deep discussions. _See, there was nothing wrong._

She waved at a waiter by the counter to bring them the check.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger," he said as he stood by their table. He was sinewy and of about her age, with dark brown hair. She recognized his face, but only vaguely. She knew he had lived a couple of houses from where she had lived with her parents, but couldn't remember his name.

"It seems you're rather recognizable in public spaces," Narcissa laughed at Hermione.

"I'm really sorry, I don't recall your name," she apologised to the waiter.

He looked her up and down and glanced at Narcissa. "Figures," he said. "Ever since you went to that boarding school you changed. Think you're to good for the normal blokes now, right?"

"That's not true, I would never…" she protested.

"Nay? You don't even remember my name. And we always used to play together when we were little kids, but since you started that posh school you didn't care anymore. Stuck up bitch," he spat.

Hermione remembered his name now. They had gone to primary school together and when they were fifteen, she had met him again during the summer holidays. He'd asked her out on a date and she had turned him down. "It's Roger, right?" she said.

"Hey, she remembers. Wave your flag."

"There's no need to be so rude," Narcissa interrupted. She straightened her back. "So if you could just bring us our check, we'd be most grateful."

He eyed her closely. "Who the hell are you? Is this one of your boarding school friends?" he addressed Hermione. Then he looked back at Narcissa. "No, she's too old." He said before Hermione had had a chance to reply.

"Young man, this is not a way to treat your customers. I demand to speak with your boss right now." Narcissa had drawn herself to her full height and had raised her voice, causing people to look up at them curiously. Hermione saw the Pureblood elitist in her rushing back. _That would not help matters_. She placed her hand on Narcissa's, much like she had done after Narcissa had told her about her participation in the 'Redemption' program. "It's not worth it," she said. "Let's just go." Her pleading tone had Narcissa look up and the blonde witch nodded. They got up and to her horror, the elitist in Narcissa took two fifty-pound notes and tossed them on the table. "You can keep the change," she said. "We will not be coming back here anytime soon. The service has certainly deteriorated since we last were here." She was speaking out loud now and all heads in the restaurant were turned in their direction.

Roger's eyes narrowed. "So, this is what you've been doing since boarding school, Hermione? You've become an escort, picking up rich old ladies?"

Hermione froze in her tracks. An angry flush spread across her cheeks. "How dare you?" she said. "You don't know me at all!" She felt the urge to slap him. "You're an arse."

"Rogers tend to be," Narcissa said with a little smile.

He smirked. "I never imagined you would steep so low, Hermione, but with all your mannerisms, you're nothing more than a classy prostitute."

"I don't like the way you are insulting my wife," Narcissa suddenly spoke coldly. Hermione looked at her in shock. _She did _not_ just say that_. Roger too looked a bit taken aback. Narcissa grabbed Hermione by the wrist and leaned in closer. "Play along," she whispered in her ear, her lips brushing her flesh. There was again a flush on Hermione's cheeks, though this time not because of anger. Narcissa leaned in closer and before Hermione knew what happened, those same lips softly brushed her own. Tentatively at first, but more confident as Hermione's lips parted a little and she kissed her back. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gave in to a kiss that was so deep, so passionate… There was a pleasant sensation in her stomach and she wondered: when had her kisses with Ron stopped being this passionate? Her eyes opened in a shock as guilt took a hold of her. _Ron! For Merlin's sake, she was married! And here she was, kissing someone else. A woman. Narcissa Malfoy._ She broke the kiss abruptly and staggered backwards. "I… I have to go," she stuttered, her face crimson. She didn't dare look Narcissa in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She practically ran out of the restaurant, not looking back at Narcissa.

_A/N: So, there you have it: the first kiss! Let me know what you think! _

_Originally, I had the little scene in the National Gallery planned the other way around, with Narcissa being the one comparing Hermione with the painting, but do me a favour: on Google images, look for _painting, Girl with a Pearl Earring_. Then, look for _Narcissa Malfoy_. Take the second picture. Put these two images next to each other. Now tell me if there isn't a slight resemblance! :-) (I know they're not _exactly_ the same, but it still inspired me)_


	5. Athena

_A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews I've been receiving so far! And thank you for all those of you who have put this story on their story alerts list! I never knew there was such a large Hercissa fanbase, but it means a lot to me that you all like this story. I hope the next chapter won't disappoint you. Also, I would like to point out that I have slightly (but only slightly, don't expect anything completely different) changed the kissing scene. Some of you mentioned that it felt a little too abrupt and I think you were right. I hope it's better this way._

* * *

ATHENA

Hermione did not go home immediately. She walked the streets of London and eventually ended up on a park bench. She sank down, shaking. _This could not be happening. _She wondered how things had come to be. What on earth had Narcissa inspired to act in such a way? And why had she given in to it?

_- It must have been your own actions that caused this to happen,_ a mean little voice inside her head said.

_I didn't do anything_, she protested to herself.

_- Didn't you? Not even in the museum?_

She recalled the moment. Narcissa had been standing there, looking picture perfect, a lock of her hair coming loose. And she had not even thought about it, had just reached out and had brushed it out of the other woman's face. She told herself that it was all very innocent, but the voice inside her head smirked.

_Shut up, it didn't mean anything. _

_- You kissed another woman._

_Narcissa kissed me. Not the other way around._

_- You did not exactly pull away._

_I did. I walked out on her, didn't I?_

_- Eventually, yes. But you didn't mind._

She gave this some thought. _Did she mind that it had happened?_

- _I'd say you were rather enjoying yourself_, the voice inside her head went on, mercilessly.

Hermione sighed. She _had _enjoyed it, that was the most disturbing part about this whole situation.

_- So, you're still saying that kiss didn't mean anything?_

_Of course it didn't. _

After all, Narcissa had whispered at her to 'play along', which she had, so it had all been just a game, really. But she knew deep down that she was lying to herself. She hated it when that little voice inside her head was right. It _had _meant something. At least, it had to her. Narcissa had stood up for her, proving herself a true friend, and she had made her look like a fool in front of that git of a Roger by running away. And all because of a kiss that had stirred something inside of her that she only now realized she had not felt in quite some time. The sensation she had felt in her stomach told her what she didn't dare admit: that she had enjoyed the other woman's lips on her own.

"Oh sweet Merlin, I'm attracted to Narcissa Malfoy," she growled.

She sank back onto the bench and buried her head in her hands. She needed to think. She was married to Ron, who she had known since they were both first years. She loved Ron. Right? But the fact that she had wondered when she and Ron had stopped being passionate, told her one thing: at some point in time, they had started to drift apart. And neither of them had noticed that they had gradually grown back to being friends instead of lovers. Their bedroom activities had diminished, but they had blamed that on having Rose and Hugo. She knew from Ginny that having young kids could have that effect on a couple and most of the time they were simply too tired after a day of hard work.

_I need to fix this_, she thought and as soon as she reached that conclusion, she lifted her head. "I will fix this," she said to herself. She got up from the park bench. "I will fix this," she repeated, more confidently, "and then everything will go back to the way it was." She took a deep breath and focused before she Disapparated.

"Honey, I'm home!" she said when she entered the house.

Ron appeared in the doorframe of the living room. "Where have you been?" he said, clenching her letter in his hand. He was trying to sound casual, but she knew from the way his mouth twitched that he was mad at her. And he had every right to be.

"I've been in London," she said. "I've been… out." She took a deep breath and continued: "I didn't mean to stay this late, but then I ran into someone and we had dinner. I'm sorry."

"Who?" he asked coldly.

"The woman I met at the opera. You know, I told you about her."

She hesitated a little. _How would Ron react when she told him she had been spending time with Narcissa Malfoy?_ He mistook her hesitation for something else and narrowed his eyes.

"Who, Hermione?" he asked again coldly.

She took a deep breath, decisive to come clean and said: "Narcissa Malfoy."

He looked at her and then he let out a snort. "Come on, Hermione. I'm sure you can come up with someone more believable to cover your lie."

"It's not a lie," she protested.

"No? You really want me to believe that you had a nice little diner with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"It's the truth," she said defensively.

"You know what I think? I think you're seeing another bloke!"

He had taken a few steps in her direction and was now standing with his face only mere inches from hers. She could see his pulsating vein and knew he was really, really angry. "How can you do this to me Hermione? How can you do that to Rose and Hugo?"

"Ron, I swear, I'm not seeing another man."

"I don't believe you," he spat.

"Ron, I swear on my parents' grave that there's no other man in my life but you." She looked at him, pleadingly. "Please, you have to believe me."

The fact that she had sworn on her parents' grave made him calm down a bit but he was still pissed off, she could tell by the way he hunched his shoulders. He went into the living room, and she just let him be for a while. When eventually she walked in, he was sitting at the table, arms folding and his eyes shot daggers.

She said across from him and reached out for his hand. "Ron…" she said tentatively.

He looked stubbornly ahead.

"Ron, honestly, I'm not seeing another man," she repeated her previous plea.

He still didn't say anything. It took some more time before he broke the silence and reluctantly said: "So, you really have been having dinner with Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"But… why?"

"Because she's nice."

"Are we talking about the same person? Malfoy's mum? Wife of a Death Eater? The one that watched you being tortured by her sister?" she said in disbelief.

She swallowed at the mention of what had happened all those years ago and absentmindedly rubbed her scars. "The very same," she admitted.

He looked at her like she had gone crazy. Perhaps she had.

"She has changed," she explained. "Apparently they all have. I don't know if you've ever heard of the 'Redemption' programme? It was installed shortly after the Battle for Hogwarts."

He shook his head. "I haven't, but it sounds like some Ministry programme."

She nodded. "It was. It was offered as a means for former Death Eaters who wanted to reform. They could avoid being sent to Azkaban if they partook in the programme and completed it successfully. Those who wanted to partake, agreed to live amongst Muggles for half a year, without any form of magic."

"No way," Ron said disbelievingly. "What were they thinking? They must be mental! No one in their right mind would suggest such a thing."

Hermione smiled. Even now that Ron was working for the Ministry, he still hadn't gotten rid entirely of his former feelings that the Ministry consisted of a bunch of idiots, at least during and shortly after the Second Wizarding War.

"Well, apparently they did."

"And the Malfoys willingly abandoned their pureblood society to live amongst Muggles? Well, I guess they would do just about anything to stay out of Azkaban, just like they had after the First Wizarding War."

"Narcissa told me she partook in the programme because Andromeda asked her to," Hermione said. "But it did change her. I don't know how Lucius and Draco have come out of it, but Narcissa discovered the theatre and learnt to appreciate Muggle art and thus Muggles as well. She has been really amicable. And we share the same interests."

She could she that Ron was still struggling to comprehend what she was telling, but at least he was making an effort.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

She laughed. "I was afraid you'd think me mental. And I have to admit I had my doubts about it as well at first. I mean, it's not like she and I shared a closeness in the past."

The next morning, a familiar brown barn owl, pecked the window. She recognized the bird immediately. It was Narcissa's owl. Ron was still upstairs and she opened the window and took the letter it was holding. She hesitated to open it. _Did she want to open it?_ She heard Ron's footsteps on the stairs and decided not to. She shoved the letter in the pocket of her jacket. She could always open it at a later time.

She had a very busy morning, so she had no time to think about the letter until it was her lunch break. She took the letter out of her pocket and turned it over in her hands. Then she took a deep breath and tore it open. She flattened the letter and started to read.

_Dear H.W.G,_

_I apologize for what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me, but I want you to know that I never intended any of it. I can fully understand if my actions revolted you and I'm sorry. I should not have acted this way, should not have embarrassed you the way I have. It was very inappropriate and I can assure you it won't happen again. I hope we can forget about this and that we can still be friends._

_Yours sincerely,_

_N.M.B._

Hermione sighed. _See? Narcissa didn't mean anything by her actions. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing._ But she couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit disappointed.

"Well, what had you expected?" she asked herself with a wry smile. "A declaration of undying love? Don't be stupid, Hermione."

She reached a conclusion: she could not be friends with Narcissa as long as she was having feelings for her. She crumbled the letter and tossed it into the bin. She decided not to respond. Narcissa would understand, in due time.

But Narcissa proved rather persistent to fix things between them. Her next letter arrived two days later, and the contents were close to the first letter. Again, Hermione chose not to answer it. The third letter arrived a week after the kiss, and Hermione did not open it.

She tried to make things work again with Ron, but it was like nothing changed. They were still travelling the path to friendship that turned them further and further away from love. Things remained very much the same. Except, there was one thing that had changed: Hermione had recognized the failing of their marriage and the more she observed her and Ron's actions, the more obvious it became to her that they had fallen out of love a long time ago. It was painful to admit it: Ron was a wonderful father and a caring husband, but beating of her heart no longer increased in speed when she looked at him.

And the more she realized they were not working anymore as a couple, the more she started thinking about Narcissa. When she walked the streets and spotted a blond woman, she always checked if it was Narcissa. When she read the pamphlet announcing the annual _Shakespeare in the Park_ event, she wondered if Narcissa had ever visited it and if she would like it. She saw a blue vase in a shop window and bought it in an impulse, because the colour reminded her of Narcissa's eyes. When Ron kissed her, she recalled how Narcissa's lips had felt and when Ron touched her, she fantasized how it would be if Narcissa's slender hands were to be the ones caressing her. There was no denying it: she was not just attracted to Narcissa; she had unmistakably and irrevocable fallen in love with her.

She never responded any of the letters Narcissa kept sending her, because she knew the love was unrequited and she wanted to protect herself against the rejection she was sure she would receive upon telling.

Then, one morning, a large tawny owl tapped the window, holding a large cream envelope in his beak, addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ron, will you get that?" she asked. She was attempting to get Rose to school in time. It was rather difficult because Rose didn't want to go today.

"I want to stay with Hugo," she whined.

"You know you can't honey," Hermione replied. "You have to go to school."

"Why can't Hugo come with me?"

Hermione laughed. "Sweetheart, Hugo is only two years old! He can't go to school yet, he's too little."

"Then I don't want to go either."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm taking you to school and that's the end of it. "

"No. I'm not going," Rose said stubbornly.

Hermione sighed. She knew that look on her daughter's face. It was awfully familiar. It was Granger-stubbornness. It had often plagued her parents but she had never thought she would ever be on the receiving end of it. _Guess my daughter looks more like me than I thought,_ she thought wryly. She tried to remember what her parents used to do. What had worked and what hadn't?

"You can play with Hugo when you get back home and then you can tell him all about your day," she tried.

"Or I can play with Hugo now and tell him about yesterday."

"Don't you want to be a good big sister for Hugo? Make him proud of you?"

Rose had to think about that for a little while. "I guess so…" she said eventually.

Inwardly, Hermione did a mental _Yes!_ but she made sure not to show that in her facial expression. "Well then, I'm sure Hugo would be very proud of you for going to school. Think of all the things you can teach him when you get back!"

Rose's face cleared. "Okay!" she said happily. "Where's my shoes?"

Not wanting to turn Rose back to not wanting to go, she repressed the urge to correct her sentence. "I have them here," she said. "Ron, we'll be off then, will you pick Hugo out? Ron?"

Ron was staring at the letter in his hand, his facial expression one of utter disbelief.

"What is it?" she asked, worried by the look on his face.

"Did you plan this?" he responded at last.

"Planned what?"

Ron growled. "I know you're friends with Narcissa, though I still don't see why, but why does that mean I have to be friends with them too?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"This! This letter. This _invitation,_ actually." He tossed her the letter and she picked it up carefully.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_It has been a decade since the end of the war and we feel the time has come to make amends. We are hosting a small dinner party this Saturday and we would appreciate it if you would do us the honour of accepting our invitation to said dinner party. We will be expecting you at Malfoy Manor on Saturday at 7pm. _

_Kind regards, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy_

_Ow, the woman was good,_ Hermione thought to herself. _I don't respond to her letters so instead she tricks me in meeting her at a dinner party. _The invitation let no room for a declination. Despite her own reluctance to see Narcissa again, she couldn't help but smile at her obvious attempt at reconciliation. _How very Slytherin of her_. She couldn't mention her reluctance to Ron, because he thought they were friends. She lifted her head up and smiled at him. "Well, I think it's a wonderful idea," she managed. "Don't you think it's about time we put aside those old prejudices?"

"I have no intention of befriending Lucius Malfoy, if that's what you're saying."

"Don't be silly Ron," she said a little irritated. "Accepting an invitation to a dinner party doesn't mean you have to become friends with someone."

Rose looked from her mother to her father. "Who are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked curiously. They both looked at her. They had forgotten she was still around.

"They are… people we know from years ago," Hermione replied.

"Hmpf," said Ron, but he didn't elaborate on the subject. Hermione was glad about this, Rose was after all only four years old, much to young to know about war and Dark Wizards.

Ron's attitude towards to upcoming dinner party changed slightly when he learned that Harry and Ginny had also been invited. Hermione was a bit surprised when he told her that they would be coming too.

However, when they Apparated to a hill close to the Malfoy Manor that Saturday evening – Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily would be staying with Molly and Arthur, who were not to pleased with them having dinner with the Malfoys but who had promised to take their grandchildren nonetheless – they only found Harry on the hillside.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's got the flu," Harry replied warily. "And she made me go alone."

"So, it's just the three of us then," she said, as merrily as she could manage. With Ginny absent, she would have no choice but to talk to Narcissa and she didn't know if she could do that without showing anyone how she felt.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and Hermione just pretended she didn't notice. They approached the gates of Malfoy Manor and they halted. Hermione took a deep breath. The last time they had been here was still causing her nightmares at times. Ron and Harry looked at her. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, I'll be fine," she said. She turned back to the gate and stated loud and clear: "Ron and Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter are here on invitation by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

At those words, the gate swung open, revealing the garden that was still beautiful. They walked up to the large wooden doors, which also opened of their own account. Narcissa greeted them warmly in the hallway. She wore an elegant green dress, silver jewellery and matching silver coloured pumps. Hermione thought she looked stunning. Ron and Harry seemed to think she was showing off her Slytherin nature. They entered the dining room and had an unpleasant surprise.

"Seriously, mother, you invited t_hem_?" Draco snarled. "_They_ are the guests we've been waiting for?"

Astoria bent towards him and hissed something in his ear.

Lucius didn't look too happy either, but Narcissa smiled at her husband and son and then turned to smile at Ron and Harry. "Gentlemen, don't you think that after ten years it's time to finally bury the hatchet?"

All of them grumbled, which Narcissa took as a promise that they would at least try. But the atmosphere between the Malfoy men and Harry and Ron remained dense. The Malfoy women and Hermione did most of the talking and Hermione felt herself relax a little because Narcissa acted like there were no oddities between them. At times she glanced at her, admiring the way her dress hugged her figure and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. She tried not to do it to often, but every time she looked at Narcissa, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hermione, could I have a word with you in private?" Narcissa smiled politely at her when they were awaiting the dessert. There was no way she could reject.

"Sure," she said, returning the smile as best as she could and got up from her chair. She followed Narcissa into the hallway, until they were well out of hearing distance from the dining room.

"Were my actions that revolting that you want nothing to do with me anymore?" she asked softly. There was a tone of sadness in her voice Hermione could not quite place. "I was only trying to stick up for you."

"I know," Hermione said quietly, not looking at her. "And I apologize for taking off like that and making you look like a fool."

"It didn't mean anything," Narcissa pleaded. "I'd really like for us to be friends again."

The words stung her and she knew she had to say something, had to explain to Narcissa why they couldn't possible be friends anymore. She looked up into her blue eyes.

"It did to me," she whispered.

Narcissa blinked. _See, here comes the part where she never wants to see me again_, Hermione thought bitterly. "It meant something to me Narcissa," she repeated, a bit louder. "I can't stop thinking about it, about you. And no matter how hard I tell myself I should forget about it, you are constantly on my mind. I guess the old saying is true: even wise Athena standeth not a change against the mighty Aphrodite." She swallowed and continued. "You see now why we can't be friends anymore? Things would be awkward between us: you must think I'm a terrible person and I can not stand looking you in the eye knowing that that's how you're feeling. And…"

Narcissa had silenced her by placing one of her digits on her lips. "Stop talking, Hermione," she whispered, "just stop talking." Then she removed her finger, looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

* * *

_A/N: I think I do not need to explain why this chapter is titled 'Athena', right? :-) Nor shall it come as a surprise to anyone that the next chapter (which is already in the process of being written) will be entitled 'Aphrodite'. ;-) I leave it up to you to guess about its contents. _


	6. Aphrodite

_A/N: I had a little trouble writing this chapter, especially with the tone. But now it's here! We left Hermione and Narcissa after Hermione had confessed her feelings to Narcissa and it looks like Narcissa feels the same…_

_Cherryred, I've altered the scene with Ron and Hermione in the previous chapter, is it better this way or does it need some more alteration?_

* * *

**APHRODITE**

Hermione broke the kiss, looking startled. "Narcissa, I don't understand…"

"I lied when I said it meant nothing," Narcissa said softly. "It did mean something to me too. After our visit to the museum I thought you might feel the same. But after you took off like that I figured it wasn't mutual and I felt embarrassed that I had let myself go like that, destroying the friendship we had started to build. So I told you it had been nothing, hoping to restore it. And when you didn't reply to any of my letters…" Narcissa's voice trailed off.

Hermione could only imagine how terrible Narcissa must have felt when she had not responded. And all this time they both had thought their love to go unrequited… A warm feeling spread through her.

This time, it was Hermione who initiated their kiss. She smiled at the older woman and leaned in closer to place her lips on Narcissa's. She could taste the rich burgundy they had been drinking during dinner, mixed with a lingering scent of the roasted venison they'd been eating. Their lips parted slightly and the tips of their tongues touched. As their kiss intensified, she wrapped her arms around Narcissa and Narcissa's arms sneaked around her waist.

When finally they parted, Hermione rested her forehead against Narcissa's. They still had their arms wrapped around each other and she couldn't deny how _nice_ it felt to just hold her. "We shouldn't be doing this, right?" she whispered.

"It's wrong," Narcissa admitted, whispering as well.

"How can something that is wrong feel so good?"

"Our husbands are still sitting in the dining room…"

"I know…"

After a moment's silence, Hermione said: "I suppose we should be heading back."

"I suppose so. They're probably wondering where we are…"

Reluctantly, they let go of each other.

"I think you'd better go in first," Narcissa said. "I'll join in a minute or so."

Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath and started walking back towards the dining room. Just before she entered, she turned around and smiled at Narcissa.

"I have no regrets."

"Neither have I."

Everyone inside the dining room eyed her with curiosity. She wondered how long exactly they had been gone. She tried to hide the flush she felt creeping up on her by flashing them a wide smile.

"That was quite the talk," Harry whispered in her ear. "You were gone for  
over five minutes!"

"Like Narcissa said: private matters," she smiled politely and left it at that, leaving it up to Harry to put a meaning to that.

Narcissa also received curious glances but she easily deflected the attention. "Well, I think it's time for dessert now, right?" She clapped her hands. The tingling by Hermione's feet announced house elf magic and seconds later a luxurious chocolate mousse appeared on the table. They all dug in and Hermione thought it was perhaps the most delicious mousse she had ever tasted. She was careful not to cast anymore glances in Narcissa's direction, for fear of betraying herself. Instead, she focused her attention on Astoria and found, just like the evening at the opera, that she was smart and witty.

When they were about to say their goodbyes, Astoria came up to Hermione. "Our husbands really don't like each other, do they?" she said.

"I'd say that's quite the understatement," Hermione replied dryly. She looked over at Draco, Ron and Harry, who looked like they wanted nothing more than to be out of each other's eyesight. "They're acting like schoolchildren, really."

"I quite agree," Astoria nodded. "But that doesn't mean you and I can't be friends. I like that you don't take yourself too serious, because I've met too many people already with no sense of humour at all. And you and Narcissa are friends now too, right?"

Hermione nodded. _I'd like to think she and I can be more than friends_, she thought, but she was careful not to voice that thought.

"I still don't know how you managed to do that with your husbands hating each other's guts, but I'm sure you'll tell me sometime. Anyway, I saw Swan Lake will be performed next month, and I couldn't get Draco to come with me in a million years, so I was thinking maybe the three of us could go: you, me and Narcissa."

"I thought you didn't like the ballet?"

Astoria smiled. "Usually I don't, but this one's so famous that I'm just really curious to find out what it is all about. It has to be good to be that famous."

"Of course."

"And who knows, I might surprise myself. I don't like the opera either, but in spite of myself, I still rather enjoyed _Carmen_, it was very touching. Perhaps the same goes for ballet." She grinned. "So, will you join us? I've already asked Narcissa and she agreed." Astoria looked at her expectantly.

"I'd love too," Hermione said excited. "I've never seen it before and I've always wanted to, but somehow it was always sold out very quickly."

"Great. I'll get the tickets first thing Monday morning then if you say they sell out quickly. Any preferences to seating? I'm afraid I don't know that much about it…"

"Well, perhaps Narcissa has her own loge there too," Hermione said without thinking and then blushed slightly as Astoria started to laugh.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me," the brunette answered. "I'll ask her about that and I'll let you know."

"Perfect."

They shared a heartfelt goodbye and when Draco and Astoria had left, Hermione turned to say goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa. Apparently Harry and Ron had already done so, because they were waiting impatiently by the door. She nodded curtly at Lucius and after a little hesitation, hugged Narcissa in a friendly way without betraying they had shared a much more intimate hug just over an hour ago.

"When will I see you again?" Narcissa whispered.

"I'll write you," she whispered back. The sense of Narcissa's breath on her skin gave her goose bumps.

"Thank you for inviting us Narcissa," she said out loud when she stepped back. "That was really kind of you."

"It was my pleasure," Narcissa replied.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked the driveway, through the large iron gate until they reached the hilltop they had Apparated on.

"Give our love to Ginny and wish her well," she told Harry and hugged him goodbye.

-o0o-

"I had a wonderful evening," Hermione said when they had reached their home. "Astoria suggested she, Narcissa and I go see Swan Lake together next month. I've always wanted to see that."

"I had a wonderful evening," Ron sneered, mimicking what she had said. "What's next, you want me to go to a Quidditch match with Draco? Do some Ministry visits with Lucius? Just to make things clear, that's never going to happen."

"You're being childish, Ron."

"I'm not being childish! I spent the whole evening trying to have an intelligent conversation with those morons, but you saw the way they were looking at me, like I was some kind of rodent!"

"That was you trying to have an intelligent conversation? You barely spoke all evening! And when you did, you were not exactly being nice. I was hoping that for once you could behave civil."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That sometimes it feels like you got stuck in seventh year!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated.

Ron looked hurt and Hermione knew she wasn't being fair.

"I'm sorry Ron," she sighed. "I'm really tired. Let's just go to bed."

Ron turned around, not speaking to her. He went upstairs and when she came out of the bathroom, he was already in bed, his back turned to her.

"Ron?"

He was snoring a little too loudly to be convincing. She sighed and crawled up in bed beside him. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, her arms under her head. _She was really making a mess of things, wasn't she?_ She was being rude to Ron and this thing with Narcissa… A smile crept across her face when she thought back at the dinner party. _It had felt so good to hold Narcissa and kiss her, knowing that the blonde felt the same as she did._ Hermione didn't know how things would develop from this point onwards, but even if it didn't work out, she would always savour the moments they had shared.

Hermione spent all Sunday thinking up a way to be able to meet Narcissa again. She reached the conclusion that she could not meet her on a workday or on evenings, because Ron might start to ask questions. Rose had a spring holiday from school, which meant that she could only meet Narcissa on Thursday if she took Rose and Hugo with her, because she couldn't ask anyone to babysit on her day off again without rising suspicions. Again. She groaned in frustration. She wrote Narcissa first thing in the morning, when Ron was having a shower.

_My dear N.M.B.,_

_Are you still thinking about the other night? I know I am, you have been on my mind constantly since Saturday. Even in my dreams I could still see your face. Can we meet again this Thursday? It will have to be somewhere child-friendly because I can't leave my children without rising suspicions. I wish things were different, but at least we get to see each other._

_Yours,_

_H.W.G._

Narcissa wrote back to her that she understood and that she didn't mind, as long as they got to spend time together, so the following Thursday Hermione dressed Rose and Hugo.

"Were are we going mummy?"

"You'll see," Hermione said cheerful. "Now, hold on tight."

Rose and Hugo each grabbed her hand and she visualised King's Cross Station in her mind. It was there that she had told Narcissa to meet her. They would walk the last part. She opened her eyes and found herself at King's Cross Station, in the waiting area especially designed for Apparating wizards and witches.

"Mum, I'm sick," Hugo said and looked miserable.

"I know dear. Here, eat this, you'll feel better."

Hugo looked suspiciously at the bit of chocolate she gave him but ate it nonetheless. The green in his face began to disappear.

"Better?"

"Yes, more!" he said.

"No, young man, no more chocolate for you for now. Maybe later," she laughed. She took Rose and Hugo by the hand and walked to the front entrance. She was getting a bit nervous. But all the nervousness melted away when they reached the entrance and she saw Narcissa who walked up to them with a big smile. She was wearing a knee-length fanned out skirt and a thin kashmir jumper. If it hadn't been for Rose and Hugo, she'd kiss her right there and then, but now they had to do with a kiss on the cheeks.

"Wonderful to see you."

Narcissa bent down to Rose and Hugo. "Hello, I'm Narcissa. Who are you?" she asked gently.

"I'm Rose and this is Hugo," Rose announced.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"I like your hair," Rose said bluntly.

Hermione and Narcissa laughed. "Well, thank you Rose," Narcissa replied. "I like yours as well. Now, do you know where we are going?"

"_Coram's Fields_," Hermione replied. "It's a playground close by. They also have a petting zoo and these two love that."

-o0o-

They had to walk for a couple of minutes but when they arrived at _Coram's Fields_, they weren't disappointed. They went to the petting zoo first and Rose ran towards the guinea pigs, taking Hugo with her. Hermione and Narcissa followed in a slower tempo.

"I'm sorry, this isn't exactly what I had in mind..." Hermione turned to apologize but Narcissa shook her head.

"Don't be," she said and took her hand in her own. "I get to spend time with you."

A tingling sensation crept through her when Narcissa's fingers laced with hers. They walked on in silence, fingers intertwined like they had never done anything else. It felt really natural and Hermione smiled. In front of them Rose was excitedly pointing out the different animals to Hugo, who had a bit of trouble of keeping up with his big sister.

"They are cute," Narcissa said after a while.

"Yes they are, aren't they?" Hermione replied fondly, "Rose loves animals very much, especially if they're small or fluffy. And Hugo, well he just likes everything that moves and he follows his big sister everywhere.

As if to contradict what she had just said, Hugo turned around and wobbled towards them. "Hugo up," he demanded. "Hugo is tired." He stuck out his arms to his mum.

Hermione reluctantly let go of Narcissa's hand and lifted the toddler in the air. "How can you be tired?" she laughed, "we just got here."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and sighed contentedly.

"You just wanted a cuddle, didn't you?" Hermione chuckled. She gave him a kiss on the head. "Do you want to go see the bunnies?"

"Bunnies!" Hugo exclaimed happily and clapped his hands.

They laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Come on Rose," Hermione called.

Rose ran towards them. "Mum, the piggies have babies! Come see!" She tugged Hermione's hand.

"I promised Hugo we'd go see the bunnies first. But we'll go to the pigs after that."

They stopped at the bunnies and the pigs and followed their trail across the rest of the petting zoo. Hermione had seen enough animals for the day and proposed they'd go to the playground. This idea was greeted with two children bouncing up and down in excitement.

They strolled towards the swings first and Rose said: "I like the baby piggies. Can we have one?"

Narcissa suppressed a giggle.

"Pigs can't be kept in a house, sweetie," Hermione replied.

"But can we keep him in the garden?"

"He would be much happier with his brothers and sisters in the petting zoo, don't you think?"

"Then can we go see them tomorrow again?"

"Mummy has to work tomorrow, but we can go another time."

"When?"

"I don't know yet. But wouldn't you like to go on the swings now?" Hermione diverted the subject.

Hugo had already wobbled towards a toddler swing and was waiting impatiently for his mother while he tried to get on. Rose grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her towards the swings. "You have to push me," she exclaimed.

Narcissa looked back at Hermione helplessly and Hermione bit her lip in amusement. "You heard the little lady," she laughed.

They had been at the playground for a little more than an hour when Hugo started to yawn. Hermione decided it was time for them to head home, so Hugo could get some sleep. She didn't want to part with Narcissa yet so she asked her a little awkwardly if she wanted to go with them for a cup of tea. Thus the four of them Disapparated straight from _Coram's Fields_, without bothering to go via King's Cross Station.

Hermione went upstairs to put Hugo to bed and then went into the kitchen to make some tea. She walked back towards the living room and overheard Rose ask: "Will you read me a story?"

"Of course," Narcissa answered. "What story do you want me to read? _Babbity Rabbity_?"

"This one."

Hermione didn't need to look to know that Rose was holding up her Muggle fairytale book to Narcissa. Ever since Hermione had first read her the tales of the _Little Mermaid_, _Snow White_ and the likes, she asked everyone who came to visit if they would read them to her. She opened the door to the living room and walked in. Rose had climbed on the couch next to Narcissa, who had opened the book Rose had given her and started to read the tale of _Cinderella_. Hermione put the mug of tea in front of Narcissa and smiled at her before she sat down on the lounging chair opposite the couch. Narcissa had a melodious voice and to her surprise, Rose curled up on her lap, her thumb in her mouth. Narcissa was surprised by this as well and as she looked up at Hermione, their eyes locked.

"Looks like you made a new friend," she winked. "She usually never does that."

After a little probing from Rose, Narcissa continued reading, one hand resting on Rose's head, and Hermione looked at them in fondness.

When Rose fell asleep, Narcissa looked up at Hermione. "Shouldn't she be put to bed?"

Hermione shook her head. "That would wake her up. Just leave her be, if you're okay with that." She got up from her chair and walked over to the couch. She stood behind Narcissa and sneaked her arms around her neck. She bent her head down to kiss Narcissa. It was a soft and gentle kiss, filled with unspoken promises. She closed her eyes as a sense of lust overtook her and she gently bit her lower lip. Narcissa tilted her head a little and kissed her back. Below them, Rose stirred in her sleep and reluctantly they let go of each other. "If only I could be in her place," Hermione whispered in Narcissa's ear, looking down on the small figure of her daughter curled up on Narcissa's lap. "Just because you can't now, doesn't mean you can never," the blonde whispered back.

-o0o-

Hermione was reminded of the little scene a few days later when she was wandering around her favourite London bookstore. Her eyes fell on a small book entitled _Kissing the Witch: Old tales in New Skins_ by Emma Donaghue and curious, she picked it up. As she read the back of the book, she started to grin. "Oh, this is just perfect," she said to herself. She walked over to the counter and had it gift-wrapped.

-o0o-

She would be meeting Narcissa a couple of days later and to avoid questions, she had said it was Narcissa's birthday. She had not intended it, but the book would make a perfect gift and what better way to make her story believable than by actually buying her a present?

She was just getting the Floo powder, when the fireplace lit up with green flames. Ginny's head popped up in the sinters. "Hey Hermione, I was just wondering. Since both Harry and Ron have this last-minute Aurorthing tonight, would you like to come over for diner and a chat? It's been ages since I've seen you."

"Ow Gin, I'm sorry," Hermione said apologetically. "I'd really love to, but I've already eaten and I have plans for tonight."

Ginny eyed her red frock. "You look like you're going to a party."

She nodded. "I am. It's Narcissa's birthday," she said and held the gift-wrapped book she had bought days prior up as to demonstrate what she was saying. _I'm really glad I actually have a present,_ she thought. "But you're right, it has been ages. What are you doing on Friday? Ron and Harry have their monthly friends-meeting, so how about you come over then? I think Friday is the day your parents watch James, Albus and Lily, right? I could ask them to take Rose and Hugo as well or you could bring James, Albus and Lily to play with Rose and Hugo."

"I think Friday will be doable," Ginny said after she had given it some thought. "I'll let you know. Her head disappeared and Hermione sighed. She felt guilty for not keeping in touch with Ginny. They had been friends since forever and the fact that they had not spoken to each other in weeks now was mostly her doing. She really shouldn't be alienating her friends. She sighed again and stepped into the fireplace. As she let go of the Floo powder, she spoke the address Narcissa had given her; that of the mansion in the middle of London.

They had planned a simple evening together, just sitting and chatting and enjoying each other's company, but when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, Narcissa walked towards her and embraced her. "I've missed you," she said and kissed her.

"I've missed you too," Hermione said and kissed her back. She pulled Narcissa in closer and deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out, dancing around Narcissa's. Narcissa responded eagerly and her hands rested on Hermione's hips. Her hand hit the small bag Hermione was carrying and surprised, she pulled out of the kiss. "What have you got in there? It weighs far too heavy for a normal purse?" she asked, panting slightly.

"That would be your… uhm… birthday present," Hermione blushed.

"My birthday present? But my birthday is a couple of months away."

"I know. But it told Ron it was today."

"I see… So, are you going to give it to me now or are you going to save it until my real birthday?" Narcissa mocked.

"Oh no, you most definitely have to have it today," Hermione grinned. She reached in her bag. "Go sit on the couch my dear."

Narcissa shot her a look and Hermione giggled. "Come on, you can't have it if you don't sit down," she teased. Narcissa went to sit on the couch and Hermione looked around the room for the first time. It was decorated in the same style as the rooms in the Manor, be it in a more homely way, but the furniture still spoke of wealth en richness. She walked up to Narcissa and kissed her firmly. She gave her the package and set herself down on the couch next to her as Narcissa started to unwrap the present.

"_Kissing the witch_, how appropriate," Narcissa said. "I think I'll just do that," she smiled and leant in to kiss Hermione.

"You haven't read the back yet," Hermione commented.

Narcissa flipped over the book and started to read. "Now that sure is interesting," she murmured.

"Would you read them to me?"

Narcissa giggled. "Really? I thought you were just making fun the other day."

"I was," Hermione replied. "But then I thought it was actually not such a bad idea after all." She grinned.

Narcissa opened the book and started reading out loud, a little amused, and Hermione leaned in and rested her head on Narcissa's chest, her hand loosely on Narcissa's knee. As Narcissa read about the girl that fell in love with her fairy godmother rather than with her prince charming, Hermione's mind wandered off and her hand wandered up. Narcissa's breath hitched and she stopped reading. Hermione lifted her head, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Narcissa responded by bowing down and kissing her softly on the lips. She leaned in to the kiss and cupped Narcissa's chin. They kissed each other eagerly and needing and Hermione's hand continued its way up Narcissa leg. The blonde pressed her closer to her and her hands were exploring her body. Hermione felt the tension building up inside her and there was a slight pulsing in her core. She moaned softly and Narcissa's hand halted but a fraction of a second. She broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" she whispered to the older woman.

"Positively," Narcissa whispered back. "Are you?"

She nodded. "One hundred percent."

"Let's go upstairs," Narcissa said, her voice hoarse. They stood up. Narcissa took Hermione by the hand and let her upstairs. Hermione didn't register the light blue wallpaper or the dark blue carpet. She had only eyes for two things: Narcissa and the large four-poster bed with the cream duvet and pillows. They didn't speak much but let their hands and mouths do the talking, hesitant at first but growing more confident as they both explored another female body for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry lovelies, nothing graphic! I'll just let your imaginations fill in the details ;-) Also, no 'major' work of art in this chapter, but I came across this title and it fitted too well not to use it. If you haven't figured it out by the description in the chapter, it's basically a retelling of classical fairytales such as Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast etc., but with feminist undertones and some of them, such as the Cinderella example I used, have a lesbian undertone as well._

_Some of you might be surprised at the importance of Rose and Hugo in this chapter, but I wanted to show that even though Hermione fell in love with Narcissa, her children still mean the world to her._


	7. Odette

**ODETTE**

_It was different with Narcissa_, Hermione mused afterwards, _softer but also more intense_. She was lying on the pillows and held Narcissa in her arms. Narcissa's hair fanned out on Hermione's chest. There were both breathing heavily from their earlier lovemaking. Hermione stroked a strand of hair out of Narcissa's face and kissed the top of her head. "I've never experienced anything like this," she whispered.

"Me neither." Narcissa nuzzled against her chest, her hand resting at the swell of Hermione's breast.

For a moment, they just lay there, enjoying each other's closeness and being perfectly happy. Then Narcissa lifted her head a little. "We can't always keep it a secret, can we?" she sighed.

"Not likely, no. But let's just not think about that right now, shall we? I just want to lay here with you now, without worrying about the troubles that may lay ahead of us in the future."

"I never want this moment to end," Narcissa sighed again.

Hermione woke the next morning in a room she wasn't familiar with. The room was big and had elegant furniture against a wall with light blue wallpaper. The bed she was lying in was luxurious and soft. When she saw Narcissa lying next to her on the duvet and realised they were both naked, everything came back to her. They had made love the other night. A smile crept across her face as she recalled Narcissa's hands and lips on her face, her neck, her breasts, her abdomen, her most intimate spot… How beautiful Narcissa looked with her hair down and how they'd felt _one_ together… She was getting worked up again just thinking about it.

She was about to rouse Narcissa, when reality crashed back in. It was a workday. Judging by the amount of light peeping in through the curtains, she had overslept. She'd spent the night having nothing with her but the frock she'd been wearing the previous evening. And she couldn't even begin to think what Ron would say about her spending the night elsewhere. She groaned. _If it hadn't been a mess before, it most certainly was now._ Beside her, Narcissa stirred and drowsily opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she yawned.

"I have to go," Hermione said panicking slightly. She got out of bed quickly.

"I see." Narcissa's face fell.

It took her a moment to realise why Narcissa looked a bit crestfallen but then she hasted herself to set the record straight. "No, it's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just… It's a workday and I overslept… "

Hermione's hands caressed Narcissa's face. "I'd much rather stay here with you, but I really have to go now," she said, apologetic this time. "Do you by any chance have anything suited for a workday for me to borrow? I'm afraid I didn't quite anticipate needing them when I came here last night," she grinned.

Narcissa laughed. "I might have something, let me check my closet." She slid out of bed and walked over to a large wardrobe Hermione hadn't noticed before. As Narcissa went through the rack of clothes, Hermione sneaked her arms around her naked frame and kissed her on the shoulder. "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Narcissa turned in her arms and kissed Hermione. "You too."

Hermione's hands roamed over her body and she pulled her in closer for yet another kiss. Narcissa laughed. "I thought you were so eager to go to work?" she teased.

"Mmm, I'm already late…" Hermione murmured.

"We're making enough of a mess as it is already," Narcissa said softly. "I don't want you to loose your job over it too."

Hermione sighed and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I guess you're right. But it will be increasingly difficult to make up excuses to be able to meet each other, won't it?"

"We'll find a way." Narcissa gently pulled out of the hug. "Here, I've found you a skirt and blouse," she said and reached inside the wardrobe. "We're about the same size, so I think this'll fit." She held up a chocolate brown skirt and a cream coloured blouse with a small brown lining around the collar and the cuffs.

"Is this silk?" Hermione asked when felt the fabric of the blouse.

"Hand woven," Narcissa smiled. "It's one of my favourites, actually."

"I can see why. Are you sure I can wear this?"

"Of course. It'll look beautiful on you as well. And besides, it'll give you something to remember me by when I'm not around," she winked. "Let me just find some matching shoes."

Hermione put on the skirt and blouse and the matching chocolate coloured pumps Narcissa handed her. The silk fell smoothly on her and it smelled vaguely of what she recognized as Narcissa's perfume, with a sweet undertone of cinnamon.

"You look smashing," Narcissa said and Hermione looked in the mirror. She had to admit she was right. "Thanks dear, I love it."

"Off you go then. The fireplace in the living room is connected to the Ministry's Floo Network, so you'll be able to Floo straight to the Ministry. Lucius uses it sometimes," Narcissa explained at her questioning look. She nodded in understanding. A couple of years ago, Lucius had started working as a Ministry employee. Instead of bribing his way in, like he would have done in the years prior to Voldemort's downfall, he had started at the bottom. If they regularly spent time here, then it made sense to have this fireplace connected to the Floo Network as well.

Reluctantly they said their goodbyes, with the promise to write each other soon and to meet again as quickly as possible.

In the hall of the Ministry, she ran into Kingsley, whose eyebrow shot up in surprise on seeing her. "Overslept, Hermione?" he boomed.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that," she apologized. "I'll stay an extra hour to make up for it."

"No problems, I hope?"

"No, no problems. I just woke up to late."

"Well, it can happen to all of us I guess," Kingsley replied. "You're always meticulously on time, so I'll overlook it this time. Sorry about keeping your husband at the Ministry that long yesterday." This time he was the one to apologize.

"It's alright," she said, while her thoughts went to Ron. She would have a lot of explaining to do tonight, something she wasn't at all looking forward to.

After having greeted Kingsley, she quickly went to her office and started doing the paperwork for a case she'd been working on for over a week. It was a dull job and occasionally her thoughts would drift off to Narcissa. Each time she thought of her, a smile spread across her face. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time.

She continued working for a couple of hours and just when she had decided to take her lunch break, there was a knock on her door and Ron peeped in. He looked dishevelled, like he hadn't slept enough. Immediately, there was a knot in her stomach. She did not want to discuss her nightly absence here, at work.

"What is it Ron? I haven't got much time," she said rather brusquely. _Oh please take a hint and leave,_ she thought frantically.

"I know you're mad," he said softly, "I should have written you a letter, but it was already so late that I figured you would be sleeping."

She blinked. _What the hell was Ron talking about?_ Ron mistook her silence for disapproval and elaborated his apology.

"It was already past three when we were finished with the meeting and I didn't want to wake you. And when Gregory offered Harry and me a couch in his London apartment, I figured it to be the best option. But I should have realised you would be worried if I weren't there in the morning. I'm sorry."

Hermione exhaled slowly. She had not realised she had been holding her breath. _So Ron had not spent the night at home either? That meant he didn't know about her sleepover at Narcissa's. _She could not believe how lucky she got; she had prepared herself for a fight already.

"Hermione? Will you please say something?" Ron's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She sighed. "It's fine Ron." She had a part to play and at this moment it was that of slightly frustrated wife. "Just, send an owl next time, right? Even if it's just in the morning."

"Yes, of course. I'm really sorry."

"You already said that."

"Yes. Just to make sure I'll remember it next time."

_My dear N.M.B.,_

_I was really sorry to leave you this morning. It was wonderful waking up next to you and having you wrapped in my arms. I think I've fallen in love with you, which is something I had never expected to happen. Yet it did and I'm really happy about that. I haven't felt like this in a long time._

_I think we've dodged the bullet this time by the way: as it turns out, the last-minute Auror meeting Ron had yesterday evening ran rather late and he and Harry spent the night on the couch of a colleague. So he has not been home at all last night. _

_I hope I can see you again soon. I'm already missing you. _

_Yours, _

_H.W.G._

After a moment of thought she sealed her letter with a kiss and placed it in inside an envelope before sending an owl on its way to deliver it. She knew she had to wait until she got home to read Narcissa's reply because a secretary often opened her mail at the Ministry when she was busy. So, the first thing she did when she got home was to check if there was any mail. There was, but not the letter she had been anticipating. She opened the envelope addressed to Hermione Weasley. It was a letter from Astoria.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just a little note to remind you we'll be expecting you for Swan Lake next week on Friday at half past seven. Not that I think you would have forgotten, but you never know. I'm really looking forward to it. _

_Kind regards,_

_Astoria_

She let out a groan. Right, Swan Lake. _How would they ever be able to keep up the appearances of being just friends after what had happened last night?_ She was sure Astoria was bound to notice something. Cancelling now, after being very enthusiastic earlier on, would be suspicious, so they would have to find a way to hide their feelings.

An hour later, the letter she'd been hoping for finally arrived.

_My dear H.W.G.,_

_I've missed you too today. I liked being in your arms and just being close to you. I had not expected it either, but I think I've fallen in love with you too. You turned everything I knew so far upside down, which is confusing, but in a good way if that makes any sense. I'm afraid Lucius is rather suspicious; he saw you in the Ministry today and he recognized the outfit I lent you. Perhaps it was not the wisest idea to lend you one of my favourites after all. I think I have convinced him that I lent them to you a while ago, but we'll have to remain cautious. _

_On that note, I think we should keep to letters until next week. Have you gotten a letter from Astoria as well? It will be really difficult not to show anything when I'm around you, I don't think she would approve. _

_I'm sorry we can't meet earlier. I will count down the days until I can see you again. _

_Yours,_

_N.M.B._

Hermione was disappointed. She knew Narcissa was right, but next week Friday was still ten days away and that seemed like an awfully long time. When at last Friday arrived, they had exchanged many letters. It was harder being around Ron now that she couldn't be with Narcissa and she knew Narcissa experienced similar problems with Lucius. It was a little awkward before she left to see Astoria and Narcissa. Ron still wasn't happy with her friendship with Narcissa – _If only he knew_, she thought – and Hugo had picked that day to catch on to the flu that had been going around the wizarding world for weeks now.

"You can't leave when he's sick!" Ron protested for the umpteenth time.

Just like the other times he had said this that evening, she had clacked her tongue in irritation. "Ron, all he needs is to sleep and drink enough. Sure you can manage that on your own?"

"Of course I can. I just thought you'd wanted to stay with him instead of pursuing your own fun. After all, he's only two years old and you've never left Rose's side whenever she was ill. So does Hugo mean less to you than Rose does?"

His words felt like a slap in the face. She had a feeling as if all the air was suddenly punched out of her longs and she felt slightly dizzy.

"You're being unfair," she said hoarsely. "You know I love them both very much."

"Yeah? It doesn't seem like it."

She sat down. Every want she had had to go had suddenly gone. As much as she hated to admit it, Ron was right. She _was _being a terrible mother to Hugo. It was not his fault that she had fallen out of love with his father.

"I'll write them," she whispered. She scribbled a note to Narcissa and sealed it with a kiss to soften the message that she would not be coming when Ron wasn't watching. With a heavy heart she sent the note on its way. Narcissa would probably be thinking she was having second thoughts.

She went upstairs to check on Hugo. He was awake, his feverish eyes looking up at her, as if pleading her to make it go away. She felt a pang in her heart. How could she ever have thought about leaving him when he was so ill?

"Hush darling, it's okay. Mummy is here. You want something to drink?"

Hugo nodded and she placed his training cup that she had filled with water at his lips. He drank eagerly and she put him back to bed when he was finished. She soothed him with a lullaby and it didn't take long for his fever made him fall asleep. She checked if he was tugged in and then went downstairs, leaving the door slightly open.

"Well, this is actually rather cosy," Ron remarked when he came back from his check on Hugo later that evening. "Just the two of us at home on a Friday night. That's been a while." He shoved over to where she was sitting on the couch, putting his arm around her and trying to kiss her.

"Ron, stop it," she said annoyed.

"What, you don't want to cuddle with me?" he said quasi-hurt, thinking she was joking. He tried to pull her in for a kiss again. She pushed his arm away.

"I said stop it," she repeated irritated.

"We haven't really been close lately," he said, also a little annoyed.

She snorted. "You've never cared about us growing apart before. So what makes tonight different?"

"Growing apart? What are you talking about?" This time he was actually looking hurt.

"Oh come on Ron, it's been like this for over a year now! Don't tell me you haven't noticed that love slowly seeped away from our marriage."

The silence that followed her words was heavy. Then Ron said softly: "I guess I've just been trying to ignore that."

"Ignoring it doesn't make it undone Ron. I stayed because of the children, not because of you." She had said it without thinking. Her words could be interpreted as if speaking about that evening or as if speaking in a larger context. Only after she had uttered them did she realize both of them were true.

"I refuse to believe that," he said boldly.

"I'm sorry. Look, can we talk about this another time?" she sighed. "I really don't want to pick a fight with you tonight."

"But can't we work it out, now that we both know what's going on?" He was pleading and she felt really guilty when after a brief silence she said softly: "I don't know. I think it might be a little late for that, don't you think?"

As she had expected, there was a rather angry note from Narcissa the other day, stating that if she 'didn't want to go out with her anymore, she should have just said so'. Just that. She had not even bothered to address or sign it. She tried to contact Narcissa, but no one answered her Floo call, neither at Malfoy Manor nor at Malfoy Mansion. She wrote Narcissa a page-long letter telling her a sorry she was to let them, to let her down and that she really didn't want to stop seeing her. _I feel like Odette_, she wrote, in a reference to the play she was supposed to see the other night. _When I'm with Ron, I'm like her swan form: on the outside everything seems fine and wonderful, but it's really a mask. I didn't realise something was missing, until I met you. When I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself and that I can show the real Hermione_. Despite her plea, there was no reply from Narcissa for several days. She could now totally understand how Narcissa had felt when she hadn't replied _her_ letters.

She had the most terrible week ever. She was desperate for a reply from Narcissa, letting her know that everything would be okay between them. At the same time, Ron kept trying to fix things by bringing flowers and taking her to dinner, which did nothing to change her feelings. She felt miserable. _How had she ever gotten herself into this situation?_

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to disappoint you guys if you had been expecting a lovey-dovey happy ending chapter. I had really planned for Hermione to go see Swan Lake, but then Hugo fell ill and I just couldn't have her leave him, right? And seeing as it is not the final chapter yet, there will also be no ending yet. ;-) I hope the next chapter will answer some of your questions that might have arisen in the course of the story. _


	8. Olivia

_A/N: I'm sorry it took such a long time to update! I've been on Cub Scout camp, the Hogwarts Games have started and I recently started a new job with very irregular working hours. Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts and favourites so far! Over 50 followers and nearly 100 reviews, you guys really make my day! :-D I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well and I promise you the ninth chapter won't take this long (since I've already started writing it)._

* * *

**OLIVIA**

Eventually, Hermione decided to think out of the box. She thought back on what Narcissa had done when she didn't reply to her letters. Perhaps Narcissa wanted her to try a little harder, to show her she meant what she said. So she came up with an idea.

She grinned as she sealed Narcissa's package. She had packed a candle, a sailor hat and a broche shaped like a butterfly. She put an accompanying note with the items.

_My dear N.M.B.,_

_Each of these items represents something: a homemade dinner, a boat-ride on the Thames or an evening full of surprises. Pick one tomorrow night at six o'clock. The choice is up to you, but choose wisely. _

_Yours, H.W.G._

It was a little Slytherin of her, but she thought Narcissa would appreciate that. She knew almost certainly what Narcissa would pick and the following evening she prepared herself with some nervousness. She took a deep breath before Disapparating when the clock reached five to six. She waited anxiously on the little dirt road. What if she'd guessed on the wrong thing? However, she didn't have to wait long before a shimmer in the air indicated her she had guessed right, mere seconds before Narcissa appeared in front of her.

The other witch looked at her. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," she admitted. "At least not for sure. But I had a feeling you'd pick this one." She smiled. "I've really missed you Narcissa. I can understand now how you felt when I didn't reply."

Narcissa didn't respond immediately.

"I'm sorry I had to cancel out on Swan Lake," she went on. "You know I was really looking forward to it and that I was counting down the days until I could see you again. She took a step in Narcissa's direction.

"How will I know you're serious? There's always the possibility of Rose or Hugo intervening in any plans we might have."

"My kids will always play an important role in my life, that's part of the mum-package. I'm sure you recognize that, being a mother yourself. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you or that I don't want to be with you anymore."

Narcissa was still looking somewhat sceptical, but her features also softened a bit.

"It was so last minute. I thought you were just having second thoughts."

"I'm really sorry I gave you that impression."

"So, no second thoughts?"

"No second thoughts," Hermione smiled. "How could I when you make me feel the way you do?"

She picked up the broche that had served as a Portkey and closed the distance between them. "Here, you should wear it," she said and carefully adjusted the broche to Narcissa blouse. "I really missed you," she whispered, looking up at Narcissa. Their eyes locked and she tentatively raised her hand to Narcissa's cheek. The blonde closed her eyes and inclined her head slightly into the touch. Her gesture reminded Hermione somewhat of a cat. She knew then that everything would be alright between them eventually.

"Where are we exactly?"

"You'll see." Hermione gave Narcissa a mysterious smile. "Now, it should be around here somewhere." She peered around until she spotted what she was looking for. "There," she pointed and started walking in the direction she had pointed at. Curious, Narcissa followed. They walked until they arrived at a gate with a sign indicating 'Butterfly farm'. Despite the hour, it was still open and they entered.

"So this is were you wanted to take me, a butterfly farm?" Narcissa asked, a little amused.

"That's part of the surprise," Hermione grinned mischievously and grabbed Narcissa's hand. "Come along dear."

They walked in a comfortable silence through the garden, amazed and dazzled by the enormous variety of butterflies. From time to time, Hermione glanced aside at the other witch and every time she smiled at the look of awe on Narcissa's face. She had been right to guess that Narcissa had never been here.

"It's really beautiful here," Narcissa sighed contently. "Absolutely amazing."

"It is," Hermione admitted. "And you know what? You haven't seen the best part yet." They turned a corner and arrived at the section Hermione had saved for last. Narcissa gasped at the sight of the beautiful waterfall in front of them.

"I know where we are!" Narcissa exclaimed when her eyes fell on the flower tableau portraying the face of England's most famous writer. "We're in Stratford-upon-Avon, aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Hermione laughed. "What better place to be on June 21? It took you long enough to figure it out, though."

"I never knew there was a butterfly farm here."

"I thought as much," she nodded. "I loved this place when I was a kid. It always has extended opening hours during the Midsummernight Festival. The waterfall is one of my favourite spots. I'm glad you like it too."

"I'm glad I picked this option. So far, I'm really enjoying myself."

"And the evening is not over yet."

"You mean there's more?"

"There's more. I did mention the Midsummernight Festival, didn't I?"

She turned towards Narcissa, at the same moment Narcissa turned to her. She sneaked her arms around her waist and whispered: "You're amazing," before kissing her.

A group of youngsters started to whistle and a bit embarrassed they broke the kiss.

"Let's go," Hermione said and guided Narcissa out of the room and out of the farm. They were giggling. "Care for something to eat?"

Narcissa nodded and they walked into town until they found a nice looking _auberge_. The meal was simple yet good and afterwards they once again strolled through the town.

"See, I told you he was a wizard," Narcissa said suddenly and pointed at a statue of the Bard. Its eyes were shimmering mischievously and he winked at them.

"So it seems," Hermione replied. "I really thought he was a Muggle."

"Well, now we know. Don't doubt me again," Narcissa teased.

"I won't. I'll be a good girl from now on," Hermione teased back.

As they continued walking around town, Hermione's heart swelled. _If only she could be with Narcissa forever. _

All around them, bonfires were lit and there was music everywhere. It had started to get more crowded. There were people in costumes entertaining the crowds and Hermione laughed when a man dressed as Bottom the Weaver in his donkey form took Narcissa's hand and kissed it. "Would you care to dance, my fair Titania?" She shooed her off and watched in amusement as the man swirled Narcissa around the town square. Likewise, Narcissa laughed when shortly after that, a man dressed as Puck pulled Hermione in for a dance. After a while, they both excused themselves and sat down on a bench, overlooking the festivities. They leaned in and soon, they lost themselves into a kiss.

-o0o-

_My dearest H.W.G.,_

_I greatly enjoyed the surprise night yesterday. I never knew about the butterfly farm or about the festival but it was great. Thank you for planning this for me, it'll be another wonderful memory to add to the ones I already have from the times with you. If the past week has taught me anything, it is that it really hard not to be around you. You've gotten under my skin and I never want to be without you anymore. _

_I hope we can meet again._

_Yours, always,_

_N.M.B._

Hermione smiled upon reading the letter. It was needless to say that Narcissa had gotten under her skin as well. Not a day went day that she didn't think of her and her thoughts often wandered to the blonde. She hadn't felt this happy in ages.

They met each other as often as they could, stealing kisses during lunch breaks, but they always felt it wasn't enough. It was just that, stolen moments but nothing over half an hour. The more they met each other, the more often they wanted to meet. Hermione longed for an evening to spend entirely with Narcissa.

Being in the position that she was at the Ministry, she could assign cases to specific employers. So when a case presented itself that required a week of fieldwork in Germany, she figured Lucius Malfoy would be the best suited to take it on. The fact that it would give her the opportunity to spend more time with Narcissa had of course nothing to do with it.

She invited Narcissa over for dinner on Ron's monthly friends night. Narcissa arrived by Floo powder and was met by Rose, who greeted her enthusiastically.

"I remember you!" she exclaimed. "You were in the petting zoo and in the playground."

"I remember you too," Narcissa smiled.

"Will you read me a story again?"

"Sweety, Narcissa only just arrived," Hermione interrupted. "We'll have dinner first."

She hugged Narcissa and kissed her on the cheek. She wanted to really kiss her, but she couldn't, not with her daughter around. Hugo perhaps wouldn't notice yet, but Rose was observant and painfully honest. "They go to bed after dinner," she whispered. "And Ron isn't coming home till past midnight."

Narcissa smiled and took a step back. She bowed down to Hugo. "So, tell me young man, what have you cooked for us tonight?" she said in a quasi-formal way.

Rose started to giggle. "Hugo didn't cook."

"Oh, you cooked tonight? How nice of you to give your little brother the night off."

Rose giggled again. "No silly, Mummy cooked. Mum says we're not allowed near the stove."

"Well, I guess I'll have to do with you mum's cooking then." She leaned conspiringly in to Rose. "Tell me, is she any good?"

"My Mummy is the best cook in the world," Rose proclaimed proudly. "Isn't she, Hugo?"

"The best cook in the world," Hugo echoed. Hermione blushed and Narcissa laughed heartily. She straightened herself. "So, where is this wonderful food of yours?" she teased.

Hermione ushered everyone to take a seat and then she brought in the trays by magic. Hugo grinned and picked up a spoon. He started playing with it and Hermione had to reprimand him to put it down.

During dinner, she kept looking at Narcissa with fondness. Narcissa had an easy way with the kids. She made them laugh at times and they both seemed to like her. She was happy to see her lover interact so freely with her children, because they meant the world to her.

Of course, they protested when it was time for bed but Hermione wouldn't have no for an answer and eventually everything went quiet in the house.

"Finally," she murmured into Narcissa's ear as she snaked her arms around her.

"Finally," Narcissa repeated and her lips found Hermione's. They engaged in a heated kiss, finally able to release all the passion that had been building up for weeks.

-o0o-

Two weeks after the dinner, Hermione and Narcissa went to the _Shakespeare in the Park_ event. Hermione had wanted to go from the first time she saw the pamphlet announcing it, and the evening in Stratford-upon-Avon had only increased that urge.

But she was also feeling horrible. Ron was trying really hard to fix things between them and every time she looked into his eyes, shining with hope that what they had could be restored, she felt incredibly guilty. She betrayed him and the longer this went on, the more painful it would be for everyone. She had to put on end to this. She had to tell Ron she no longer wanted to be married to him. Which hurt, because part of her still wanted things to return to the way they were. She had been with Ron for over a decade and had shared so much together. There were all these memories of the two of them. Good memories. Memories she was fond off. But she could no longer afford to pretend everything was still lovey-dovey. It wasn't fair to Ron, it wasn't fair to Narcissa and it wasn't fair to her. Even if this thing with Narcissa would turn out to be only a fling – which she knew deep inside wasn't the case – it was not fair to keep Ron dangling, thinking he still had a change to redeem their relationship. She had decided that she would tell him after the Shakespeare festival. So as much as she was looking forward to it, she also dreaded it, since it would signal the end of her marriage.

She met with Narcissa at the entrance of Hyde Park and they walked from stage to stage, their arms wrapped around each other. A man was proclaiming some of the lesser-known Shakespearean poems and on another stage you could jump in to have your own five minutes of fame replaying scenes from Hamlet. It was wonderful to be walking the park with Narcissa, but Hermione's thoughts were at the moment she'd tell Ron. She imagined the look in his eyes and every time she did, she felt a pang. _Betrayal_. It was her fault her children would grow up in a divided family. Her fault that the man she'd spent eleven years with would most likely turn his back on her.

Narcissa noticed her absence and lifted her chin. "What's wrong love?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"You can tell me?"

"Tempting as that may be, I can't tell you. Not right now that is," she replied. She shook her head to clear her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about Ron right now. She should be enjoying Narcissa's company and worry about Ron later.

"There's an open spot," she said and pointed towards a patch of grass that looked lovely. "We can't possible be sitting on the grass!" Narcissa exclaimed a little indignified. "Why not? It hasn't rained in a while, so there's no mud."

Reluctantly, Narcissa nodded and the two witches sat down on the grass. Hermione leaned into Narcissa and sighed. Narcissa stroked her hair and put butterfly kisses on it. She closed her eyes in bliss.

People started applauding and she sat bolt upright. But they hadn't been applauding for her – of course not. They had been applauding because the first actors had entered the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we proudly presented to you: _The Twelfth Night_!"

"The Twelfth night, wasn't that the play where…" Hermione commenced.

"The woman falls in love with the girl?" Narcissa finished her sentence. "Yes, it is."

They both smiled at the irony of it.

"Why thank you, Olivia, for clearing that up," Hermione teased.

"Ow shut up," Narcissa replied. "I am no Olivia."

"Ow but you are," Hermione grinned. "There's one vantage point though."  
"And that is?"

"That I don't have to dress up as a guy to make you fall in love with me." She was still grinning when Narcissa pushed her playfully, catching her off guard and toppling her over.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right," Narcissa said quasi-stern, hovering over her.

"But you know what the best part is?" Hermione said, her voice soft and her eyes fixed on Narcissa's.

"Now?"

"That I get to love you back." She lifted herself up on her elbows and kissed Narcissa. "I love you Narcissa."

Narcissa kissed her back. "I love you too," she said softly. A warm feeling washed over Hermione. _Narcissa loved her as much as she loved her_. Narcissa helped Hermione back up and they hugged each other, exchanging kisses every now and then. They didn't have much attention for the play anymore, but that didn't matter. They already knew the story and they had each other's company.

Hermione came home to a house that smelled of dinner ready made. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ron putting food on plates. She froze when she noticed it was spaghetti napolitana, her favourite. She knew he'd cooked it for that reason and she immediately blamed herself for not trying a bit harder. Ron deserved at least that, right? But she knew that however hard she tried, it would never be the same again.

She managed a smile and kissed Ron, Rose and Hugo. She could barely eat because of the knot in her stomach but she willed herself to finish her plate. Rose and Hugo chattered away and Ron glanced at her from time to time, probably wondering why she was so silent.

Both Rose and Hugo were put in bad and then to bed. When Hermione came downstairs after finishing reading a bedtime story to Hugo, Ron had already illuminated some candles.

"What's that for?" she asked, her voice tight.

"What do you think it's for? I reckon it's time for some us-time." He smiled and walked up to her. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head. She had to tell him, right now.

"Ron stop it, please," she whispered. "Let's, let's just sit down okay?"

Disappointed, he reluctantly sat down on the couch. He motioned invitingly to the seat beside him. She shook her head.

"I think, I think it's better if I just sit over here," she said.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He was starting to sound a little worried now.

"Ron, we need to talk," she managed. She took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing_. "I think we should end our marriage."

The silence was deafening. She didn't dare look at him.

"You want to end our marriage?" he echoed finally. "Just like that? Eleven years together and you just want to end it?"

"It's not 'just like that'. We talked about it before. I know you want to give it another try, but to be honest, it's not going to work. It's never again going to be the way it was."

"So what you're saying is that you don't love me anymore." His voice was flat.

"That's not it Ron. I will always love you as a friend. Just not… as a husband anymore."

He was silent once again.

"Ron, please say something," she begged.

"What's there to say? It seems like you've made up your mind quite clearly," he said bitter. She knew he was holding back his tears and she hated herself that she did this to him.

"It's okay if you want to cry," she said and as to demonstrate her words, a single tear slid across her face. Even if she was the one to break it off, that didn't mean that it left her untouched. She extended a hand to comfort him, but he slapped it away.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare drop a bomb like that on me and then try to comfort me!" he yelled. "Who are you? I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I tried but it's just not there anymore."

"And what about Rose and Hugo?" he continued to yell. "Have you even thought about what it would mean to them? Don't they deserve a family? Don't they deserve to have two parents around?"

"I'll always be there for them. But don't you think they deserve two parents who are happy, even if they're not together, rather than two parents that stay together but are unhappy?"

He sat back down on the couch, with a look like she had just slapped him in the face. All the colour from his face had drained. "You're not happy with me," he whispered.

"Ron, I'm sorry." She was crying now too.

"Just tell me the truth, Hermione. There _is_ someone else, isn't there?"

She hesitated just a moment too long and his face hardened. "I really am sorry," she whispered through her tears.

* * *

_A/N: So sorry, but it just had to happen. Hermione just couldn't stay married to Ron AND be with Narcissa. It's one or the other, she can't have both._

_I took some liberties in this chapter. I don't think there exists such a thing as a Midsummernight's festival in Stratford-upon-Avon (though I'm of the opinion that there ought to be one, don't you agree? It's Shakespeare's birthplace, what better place to hold a Middernight's festival?). Also, I know Twelfth Night was on the 2009 Shakespeare in the Park in New York (with Helena BC portraying Olivia, how coincidental is that?). I couldn't find any reference to the 2009 or 2010 event in London, nor do I know what park it is held in. I picked Hyde Park, because that's the first one that sprang to mind. If it is held in one of the other parks, please let me know and I'll change it!_


	9. Discordia

_A/N: Sorry you all had to wait so long for this update! Over the past month, I've been busy with all kinds of challenges and updating Sappho's Verses just got into the background. But I bring you a new chapter. :) I've decided that there will be two more chapters, instead of just the one I had originally planned, because the things that are yet to happen wouldn't fit into one chapter. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They really make my day. I know I haven't gotten around to responding to those either, but I will get to that tomorrow. Anyway, before this turns into an overly long A/N: just enjoy yourself with the next chapter!_

* * *

9. DISCORDIA

They were up until deep in the night. Ron had kept firing questions at her, demanding an explanation and demanding that she'd reveal the name of the person she was leaving him for.

"It doesn't matter Ron," she had sighed time and again. "It started long after you I began to fall apart."

But he didn't seem to grasp that she had fallen in love with someone else because she and Ron had fallen out of love, and that that wasn't the same as her and Ron falling out of love because she had fallen in love with someone else.

"I cant' tell you," she said resolutely. "I'm afraid you'll kill them when I do, and I don't want you to become a murderer Ron."

"So kind of you to think of me in this," he sneered.

Their verbal fight had gotten worse and worse and the only thing stopping them from physically hurting each other, was Rose coming the stairs, her face white from sleep.

"Why are you fighting?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Because your mother here…" Ron began sneering, but Hermione cut him short.

"Don't drag her into this. This is between you and me," she said.

"She's gonna find out eventually," he said.

"Ron, please, don't do this," she pleaded in a tight voice.

"You should have thought about them earlier, Hermione," he snarled, but he did hold his tongue against Rose.

"Are you mad at me?" Rose asked Ron in a small, trembling voice. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Now look what you've done," he growled to Hermione. He turned to Rose and sighed. "No sweetie, I'm not mad at you." He even managed to smile to her, which Hermione thought was quite the achievement given the circumstances. "Come, let's get you back to bed Rosie." He extended his hand to her, which she took hesitatingly. Ron didn't look back when he took Rose upstairs, but Rose cast her mother an uncertain glance over her shoulder. Hermione cringed at the questioning look on her daughter's face. _It's all my fault_.

* * *

Hermione got up early the next morning. She had spent the night on the sofa and she had barely slept because of everything that kept racing through her mind. After one look in the mirror, she concluded that she looked like a mess. She splashed cold water in her face and tried to hide some the dark rings around her eyes with concealer. It was a little better, but still nothing like you used to look. But it would just have to do, she decided. She tiptoed up to Rose's room and shook her gently. "Rose sweetie, wake up," she whispered.

Rose yawned loudly. "Huh, is it morning already?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes it is," Hermione replied. "It is still a bit early though, so try not to wake your dad, okay?"

Rose nodded and Hermione went over to Hugo's room to wake him up as well. "Come on honey, we're going to gran and gramps'."

It was her day to drop off Rose and Hugo at The Burrow and she had decided to drop them off early to avoid running into Ron that morning. Maybe she was being a coward, but she couldn't face him right now. She didn't want to arrive at her work looking even worse than she did now, because people would ask questions. Questions she wasn't willing, nor ready, to answer.

Hugo was still rather sleepy and wasn't exactly cooperating when she tried to get him dressed. It took her over twenty minutes to get both Rose and Hugo ready to go. As she tied the laces on Hugo's shoes, she could hear noises in the upstairs bathroom, indicating that Ron had gotten out of bed. She straightened up, took both children by the hand and Disapparated.

All was still quiet and dark at The Burrow and Hermione doubted her decision to get here this early. Arthur and Molly weren't even up yet! Then, as on cue, a light went on in the kitchen and she sighed in relief. At least she didn't have to worry about waking them. She knocked on the door. It took a moment, but then it swung open, revealing a startled Molly, still dressed in her nightgown and with her hair undone.

"Hermione! My, you're early! Is everything alright?"

Hermione bit her lip. She already regretted bringing Rose and Hugo to The Burrow ahead of schedule. The small gesture didn't escape Molly's keen eye and she looked concerned.

"Rosie, perhaps you and Hugo can go and play in the living room?" she said. "Your grandpa should be up by now."

"Grandpa!" Rose yelled and rushed towards the living room, dragging Hugo with her. Hermione smiled. Rose adored Arthur even more than she adored Ron.

"Do you want some tea?" Molly asked her and she shook her head.

"Molly, you don't have to bother...," she began, but Molly wouldn't take no for an answer. "Nonsense. You look dreadful and something is obviously bothering you. Some tea will do you good." She was already fussing over the stove with a teakettle and Hermione reluctantly accepted.

"I can't stay long," she said.

Molly pretended not to hear her and with a sigh, Hermione sat down on one of the chairs. She looked around the familiar kitchen, where she had spent so much time since her Hogwarts years. The Burrow had always been her second home and after the death of her parents in that car crash, it had been Molly and Arthur who had become her substitute parents. She realised with a pang that once she and Ron had divorced, she wouldn't be able to spend as much time here anymore, if any. Her gaze lingered on the family clock Molly still had hanging on the wall. It had stopped working when Fred's pointer got stuck on 'lost' and she didn't know why, but suddenly that got the better of her.

Molly put down a mug of damping hot tea in front of her and Hermione blinked her tears away.

"Now, tell me what's wrong," she said invitingly.

Hermione blew at her tea to gain some time. She swallowed. _Molly was going to find out sooner or later anyway._ "It's just…The thing is…" She found it hard to find the right words. _How did you tell someone you were going to divorce their son?_ "Ron and I…" she started again.

"Oh dear, is anything the matter between the two of you?" Molly asked sympathically and grabbed her hand in a reassuring gesture. "Now, I'm sure whatever it is, the two of you will work it out. These things happen in relationships, you know? Even Arthur and I used to have some rough patches on the road."

Hermione shook her head. "It won't be okay," she said and swallowed again. "Molly, I…we…we're getting a divorce," she finished. There was no point in beating around the bush; Arthur and Molly were going to find out anyway. She stared intently at the mug in front of her, avoiding eye contact with her mother-in-law. There was an awkward silence. _Right, this is it then. I knew this would happen_. Abruptly, she got up from her chair. "Thanks for the tea Molly," she said. "I'd better be going."

"Hermione, wait. You can't drop a bomb like that and then just take off like nothing happened!"

She froze in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"I'm sorry Molly."

"It pains me to hear this," Molly said. "Surely you'll understand that."

She did, which didn't make things easier. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Are you sure that there is no way you and Ron can sort things out?" Molly asked hopeful, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, there isn't. It'll be painful and I don't really feel like elaborating, but it is the best solution."

"Well, if you're sure…" Molly voice trailed off and Hermione noticed how defeated she looked.

"I am," she replied resolutely. "I really should be going now. Oh, one thing: Rose and Hugo don't know yet, so I would really appreciate it if…"

"I won't tell them," Molly said in a flat voice.

"Thank you," she sighed. She was nearly at the door when Molly called her again.

"Hermione? I just want you to know that whatever the reason, you're still welcome here."

She knew it took Molly a lot to say that and she appreciated that she tried. She had only ever seen Molly like this and she hated herself for putting her through this.

"Thanks Molly, that means a lot to me. Though I'm not so sure you'll feel the same way once Ron has talked to you," she added muttering a little bitter before she Disapparated.

* * *

She couldn't really focus on her work that day. She had practically locked herself in her office all morning, not wanting to have to speak anyone, yet she couldn't seem to be getting any work done. She sighed and shoved the pile of parchments aside. She'd better take her lunch break now; maybe it would go better in the afternoon. At that moment, the door to her office flung open and she looked up, startled at the aggressiveness of the gesture. Astoria was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Astoria, what can I do for…" she started, but Astoria cut her short.

"What in the name of Merlin are you thinking?!" Astoria exclaimed angrily.

Hermione blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I'm talking about your little affair!"

_How on earth did Astoria know?_

"Look, I…"

"I'm not stupid Hermione! I saw you at Hyde Park yesterday. I saw the two of you kissing. Did you really think no one would find out?!"

Hermione heart cringed at Astoria's words, but she was also starting to get angry.

"I don't really see what that has to do with you," she said, harsher than she had intended.

"It doesn't matter how messed up your marriage is, that doesn't give you the right…"

"Don't you think we're old enough to decide that for ourselves?"

"She's fallen for you and you're just leading her on!" Astoria raged.

"Wow, wait a second there. Just who do you think you are, barging into my office like this and accusing me! What makes you think that I'm leading her on?!"

"Because…"

"Because it can't be possible that I might actually love her?" Hermione snarled. "Yeah, that's right, don't look so shocked. I. Love. Narcissa. There, I said it. Happy now?"

Astoria was quiet for a moment. "So…you're serious about it then? You love her, it's not just a fling?"

"I love her," she repeated. "I'm _so _sorry if that's awkward or inconvenient for you, but you can't help whom you fall in love with. And it still is none of your business."

Astoria sank down on one of the visitor's chairs. "How come I didn't notice anything?" She shook her head. "How long has this been going on?"

"We've been together for a while now." Hermione calmed down a little now that Astoria was no longer shouting at her. "Narcissa was the first to realise it though. I only realised how I felt about her after she kissed me." Hermione thoughts trailed off to that day and a smile graced her lips.

"Then when did you start…dating?" Astoria asked. Hermione could see that it was awkward for her.

"The dinner party," she smiled.

"The dinner party?" Astoria echoed. "She kissed you at the dinner party?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Is that why she asked to speak to you privately? _To kiss you_?"

"No, she didn't. She wanted to speak to me to apologise for kissing me earlier."

"I'm not following it anymore…"

"Narcissa kissed me before and I ran away, scared of my own thoughts and feelings."

"Than what has the dinner party got to with it?"

"The dinner party is where I finally kissed her back," Hermione smiled.

"With the rest of us, hell, with both of your _husbands_ sitting in the other room?!"

"Retrospectively, it might not have been the way to handle things, but sometimes these things just happen." She shrugged. "Anyway, I won't be having a husband anymore anytime soon."

"You're getting a divorce?" Astoria gasped in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm pressuring Narcissa to do the same and if she wants to stay with Lucius, then that would pain me, but I would accept it. But I can't stay married to Ron anymore, not with the way I'm feeling towards Narcissa. It just wouldn't be fair, he deserves better than that."

There was silence for a moment.  
"I still can't believe it," Astoria murmured. Suddenly, she lifted her head. "So when you claimed your son was ill that time we were supposed to go see Swan Lake, that was just you chickening out?"

"No, that was really my son being ill," Hermione replied. "Believe me, Narcissa gave me a hard enough time because of it; she thought exactly the same thing. But I made it up to her in the end."

"Spare me the details, please."

* * *

As if her day hadn't been bad enough as it was already, two hours or so later, Harry came bursting into her office. "What have you done?" he asked angrily.

She sighed. "Not you too. It really is none of your business."

"It is if my best friend is going to do something stupid!"

"What do you mean?"

"Greg overheard you having a argument with Astoria Malfoy and when mentioned this to Ron, Ron stormed off yelling he'd kill the bloody bastard."

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed. "When did all of this become such a mess?!"

"Really Hermione, Draco? When Ron told me you were having an affair, I couldn't believe it, but Draco? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm not having an affair with Draco," she said. She felt all the colour drain from her face. At Harry's irritated look, she repeated: "I'm not having an affair with Draco."

"Well, than you'd better get the hell going, because I won't stand by and let my best friend become a murderer," Harry said harshly.

She got up, rummaging through her things.

"Hurry up!"

"I never meant for any of this to happen…"

"Save it for later, Hermione."

She cringed. She and Harry had always been good friends but it seemed like that was broken now too. As soon as she got a hold on Harry's sleeve, they Disapparated. Since Draco was an ex-Death Eater, he'd had to give the Aurors clearance to pay house visits from time to time and thus Harry was able to Apparate straight in front of his house. The door was slightly ajar and Hermione's heart hammered in her throat.

"If he's done anything stupid, I hold you responsible," Harry growled and pushed the door open to get in. She followed him in. It wasn't difficult to locate where Ron was. His yelling voice carried into the hallway and appeared to be coming from a room on their left.

"How dare you cheat with my wife, you scumbag! I'll kill you!"

"Ron, stop it!" she yelled as she ran into the room.

"Coming to save your boyfriend?" Ron snarled. He raised his wand to hex Draco.

"It isn't Draco!" she yelled. "It isn't Draco," she repeated, a little less loud.

"See, I told you so Weasley," Draco snarled. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

Ron ignored him. "Fine! So maybe it isn't! But I'm going to find out anyway!" He pulled out an envelope out of the pocket of his jacket and Hermione froze. She recognised the type of paper even from where she was standing. "This came this morning in by owl!" he shouted as he ripped the envelope open. "Now we'll see who it is!"

"Could you get you marital issues sorted at home?!" Draco yelled.

Hermione looked at him. His face was red with anger at the intrusion of his home and Astoria had a look on face that told her that if she didn't leave this instant, she would tell."

"Ron, no," she said. "Let's not do this here. Let's go home and talk about this and…"

"No way. I'm going to show them all who you really are!"

"Ron, please," she pleaded.

"Don't you 'Ron, please' me!" he thundered as he angrily took out the piece of paper containing the letter. The envelope fell to the ground, but no one noticed because Ron had started to read out loud. "Dear H.W.G. – so your lover is writing to you with your married name? My name? That's sick!" he commented.

She went paler with every phrase he read.

"Yesterday was extraordinary. The plays were amazing but the most amazing thing about was that I was with you. It wouldn't have been half as good if you hadn't been there with me." Ron snorted before continuing. "It had been lingering beneath the surface for a while, but when you told me you loved me," – Ron gasped angrily – "I finally made the decision: I'm getting a divorce. I'm not asking you to do the same, because it is a difficult decision to make, but know that I'll be waiting for you. Forever yours, N.M.B."

Ron lowered the letter, disgust written across his face.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you? Getting the divorce and everything."

"I didn't! I…"

In the meantime, her heart was filled with joy. Narcissa was getting a divorce too…

"Now who is this N.M.B.?!" Ron continued, his voice constraint. He was waving the piece of paper in front of her. "Now?"

Before she got a chance to answer, Draco intersected. "Could you repeat those initials again, Weasley?" he said. He too had gone very pale and Hermione froze. _He knows_, she thought. _He recognizes it_. She felt her heart sink into her shoes.

"N.M.B.," Ron repeated obligingly. "Why, rings a bell? Do share, I'd love to find out who's banging my wife, so I can beat the shit out of them!"

"It's just… Those are my mother's initials…"

* * *

"Your…mother?!" Ron repeated in disbelief. He turned to Hermione. "You're fucking Narcissa Malfoy?!"

At the same time, Draco said: " You have an affair with _my mother_?!"

Hermione looked from one to the other. "I'm sorry, okay!" she yelled. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"My parents are getting a divorce? And it's because of you? You disgust me!" Draco said.

"All this blabbering about you and her being just friends, and all this time you've been fucking her behind my back?" Ron growled.

"Stop talking about my mother like that!"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Stay out of this!" Ron hissed. "So, which one of you is the male in this relationship?" he went on to Hermione, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ron, stop it!" she was close to tears now. She looked around at Harry. She sure wasn't going to get any help from him, he looked as disgusted at her as Ron and Draco did. "Yes, I love her!" she yelled. "I love Narcissa, better get used to it! Because if I hadn't told you I'd divorce you, I most certainly would do now. You've ruined everything, Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh, so now I've ruined everything?" his voice was threatening. She had never seen him this angry and it scared her. "You're the one having the affair and now I'm the one who's _ruined everything_?"

"Even wise Athena standeth not a chance against the mighty Aphrodite. No matter what your mind tells you, you heart will always be the stronger one," Astoria all of a sudden said. Everybody fell silent and they turned their heads to the brunette. Astoria shrugged uncomfortable at their looks. "That's what she told me."

"You knew about this?" Draco said in disbelief, while he stared at his wife.

"Well, that makes sense, considering the fight they were having…" Harry said. He had stayed out of it so far, but couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"So you did know," Draco said flatly. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Like you would have believed me if I told you! Let alone like what I had to say!"

"Do tell me, is she as much into kinky sex as Bellatrix?" Ron's low voice silenced the entire room and they started at him, baffled.

"You slept with my aunt?!"

When Ron realised his mistake, his face turned red.

"You are disgusting, the both of you!" Draco exclaimed. "You're both screwed up! Now get the hell out of here and leave my family alone!" he roared. "What's next, Potter here telling me he did my father? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

_A/N: If you didn't know so already, Discordia was the Roman goddess of strive. No need to explain why this chapter is entitled as such, I think. ;-) I know I've been using Greek denominations so far, but there's a reason why I picked Discordia over Eris (and it's not (solely) because Discordia sounds more fitting)…_


	10. Elphaba

_A/N: We're nearing the end! Once again, I would like to thank all those of you who have left reviews, they really make my day. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the rest of the story. _

* * *

It had been a month since everyone had found out Hermione and Narcissa were dating and it hadn't gotten any easier since. True, they got to spend more time together now; Narcissa had moved to the Mansion, because she was already the one who spent the most time there. Hermione didn't know how Lucius felt about that, but she imagined that he wasn't pleased with his wife – soon to be ex-wife – laying a claim on the house, even if he almost never came there.

Hermione couldn't stay at home either and she didn't have the luxury of a second house. She also couldn't stay with any of the Weasleys, since they naturally took Ron's side in this. So she went to stay with Luna and Rolf and it was a relief to be around people who weren't judgemental towards her. "Love's a curious thing," Luna had commented, "You never know when it's going to pop up and throw your life upside down." She had left it at that and didn't say another word about it.

Hermione had stayed with Luna and Rolf, but even though they were good friends and she loved them, living in the same house proved to be a very bad idea. The way they raised Lorcan and Lysander was rather contradictory to the way Hermione had thus far raised Rose and Hugo. She didn't say anything about it, because she didn't want to impose on their hospitality, but frankly, it got on her nerves.

"Why don't you come live here?" Narcissa asked one night when they lay wrapped up in each other's arms and Hermione brought up the subject. She absentmindedly played with a strand of Hermione's hair.

"I don't want to rub it into anyone's face," Hermione mumbled. Though she had to admit that the idea appealed to her. Waking up next to Narcissa was a thing she definitely could get used to. "Wouldn't it be bit soon?"

"Perhaps it is. But I don't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't mind," Hermione teased and kissed her. "I'll think about it, okay? But for now, I think we have more pressing matters at hand, don't you think?" She winked mischievously and kissed Narcissa again.

"Mmm, I think you're right," Narcissa answered and let her hand trail up to Hermione's breast, while she kissed the side of her neck.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut at the tingling sensation. "I love you," she muttered.

Narcissa's tongue trailed up to her ear. "I love you more," she whispered.

Hermione turned her head so her lips were close to Narcissa's. With one hand in the older witch's hair and the other around her waist, she drew her closer and kissed her passionately.

A week had passed and Narcissa hadn't said another word about it, but her proposition kept coming up in Hermione's thoughts. The more she thought about it, the more appealing it became. And when Luna announced a little awkwardly that soon she and Rolf would part again on a magizoological expedition, her decision was made.

"I'll take you up on your offer," she smiled over coffee and Narcissa smiled back. She didn't need to ask what offer Hermione was talking about.

"That sounds wonderful!"

The next day, she went to pick up some of her stuff that was still at her home. No, Ron's home now, she corrected herself weary. Even though she had every right to pick up her belongings, she still dreaded going over there, because she wouldn't know what to say if she were to ran into Ron.

The only words they had exchanged in the past month were she went to pick up Rose and Hugo and they managed to keeps things civil for their sakes. But it was heartbreaking to hear their little voices ask when she would be home again.

"Well, Mummy and Daddy are having a little fight," she had eventually said.

"Can't you just hug it better?" Rose had asked timidly.

It was what they made Rose and Hugo do whenever they were fighting: make up and hug it better.

"No darling, that won't work."

-o0o-

Hermione picked a time when Rose would be at school, on a day that she knew Hugo would be at The Burrow. Then at least her children wouldn't have to see her pack her things.

She found the house almost exactly in the state she had left it over a month ago. Perhaps it was little less spotless and perhaps there were a little more toys lying around, but other than that, it was like she had only left for work that morning. She carefully picked up some of Hugo's toys and placed them in the trunk they had bought for that purpose. With one of Rose's dolls in her hand, she wandered trough the living room, taking in every little detail. It was strange that this house, that held so many good memories, was no longer hers. There was the dining table, where they would sit every evening. She absentminded let her fingers trail over the burn mark. Ron had unintentionally made it the first evening they had spent here, insistent that he'd do the cooking. She smiled. She had been mad at him at first, but they had left it there because it made the table look authentic and used. Over the years, the burn mark had gotten company of scratches and dents and, more recently, of Rose's multicoloured crayon marks. There was the cabinet that always leaned just a little to the left; the soft yellow wallpaper they had picked out together; the couch were they had occasionally made love in the first years…

She shook her head abruptly to make the appearing tears disappear. That was all a thing of the past now. They had grown apart and she had decided to leave, and it didn't do to dwell on the past. She put Rose's doll in the corner of the couch and straightened her back, bracing herself for what was to come when she went upstairs.

To her surprise, she didn't get as emotional upstairs as she had gotten downstairs. The fact that she did miss the family time but not her marriage made it clear to her that although it was difficult, she had indeed made the right decision.

She rummaged through the wardrobe and packed her clothes all in her purple beaded bag that was laying around on one of the shelves. The wardrobe seemed strangely empty with only Ron's clothes in it. She brushed a bit of dust of the shoulder of one of his sweaters and closed the wardrobe with a sigh. _Well, that was it for clothes_. Before she left the bedroom, her eyes came to a rest on a picture frame on her bedside table, containing a photo of Rose and Hugo. She hesitated only slightly before that too disappeared in her bag. _At least she would have them close even when she wasn't around them. _

The only others things she wanted to take were some of her books and after she had packed those as well, she glanced around the house. She walked one more time through the garden and smelled the lavender and the roses. She watched the butterflies circle around to gather honeydew and heard the twittering of birds up in the old oak tree. She heaved a deep sigh and Disapparated, her purple bag clutched tightly.

* * *

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I can see something is bothering you." Narcissa scanned her face.

Hermione rubbed her temples. "It's just…I feel like everybody hates me."

"I don't hate you."

"I know you don't. But everyone else seems to hate me. Ron, Ginny, Harry, the rest of the Weasleys…"

"Well, you left Ron, so naturally he'll feel resentment for you for perhaps a very long while. And the rest of the Weasleys…I guess they just stick up for Ron because they feel they ought to. Things will settle down eventually."

"Hmm, I wish I had the certainty," Hermione said sadly. "But surely you have the same with Lucius, Draco and Astoria?"

Narcissa hesitated for a moment. "I do," she admitted. "But it's different. Draco is already a grown-up, he's living on his own and he may not like it, but I'm fairly certain he'll come to terms with it in the end. Astoria doesn't really know what to do with the situation, so she mostly just stays out of it. And Lucius…well, let's say Lucius reacts in much the same way as Ron."

"But he's okay with you living in the Mansion, so that's a start…"

Narcissa laughed. "That's only because it was bought with my savings in the first place! Lucius had spent most of his money on what he thought was important at the time: the war. I had done some investments over the years, which did quite well. So when everything else was gone, we were lucky to still have that."

They were both silent for a moment.

"What about Andy?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, Andy. Now she might very well be the exception on my side. She'll need some time adapting to the fact that I'm with you now, but she's glad that I'm no longer with Lucius. Even though things got a little better after the programme, she never did like him."

Hermione sighed. "The only ones that aren't judgmental are Luna and Rolf. But everyone else…even at work people look at me like I'm some hideous green monster or something."

Narcissa took Hermione's hands in her own. "Was it a bad idea of me to suggest you come live here? Do you want to take things slower?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I love being with you."

Narcissa smiled as well. "Good, because I love being with you too." She got up and went to stand behind Hermione, gently massaging her shoulders. "Now, if only there was a way to relieve some of the stress you're experiencing…"

"Mmm, oh yes, a massage would be wonderful."

"I will be only to happy to give you a massage," Narcissa answered and leaned in. "But I hope you won't mind that it won't be just your shoulders then," she breathed in her ear.

-o0o-

A couple of days later, Narcissa handed her a small box.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Curious, Hermione pulled the ribbons and lifted the lid. Inside were two tickets to _Wicked _for that evening. She looked up at Narcissa.

"Your remark of feeling like a green monster reminded me of this," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "And besides, you could use the distraction."

"You're bad, you know that?" Hermione laughed.

That evening, they Apparated to a spot close to the Apollo Victoria Theatre and walked the last block. Narcissa's hand rested confidently in the crane of her back, like she had never done anything else.

They took their seat on the third row. Hermione thought about how Narcissa always seemed to be getting the best seats. She still wasn't used to that. She and Ron had made enough money to live comfortably but if she went to the theatre, she usually sat somewhere in the middle of the theatre, not in the front. But to Narcissa, getting the best tickets possible was like a second nature.

She let the story and the music wash over her and was amazed at how many similarities she found between herself and the main character. Like Elphaba, she had been an outcast at school, until she became friends with Ron and Harry. Like Elphaba, she had been so excited when she found out that all the strange things that happened to her, were signs that she was a witch. Like Elphaba, everybody seemed to have turned their backs on her, but a blonde witch stood by her side. She let her hand slide into Narcissa's, glad for her company, and smiled at her.

"See? There's nothing wrong with being green once in a while," Narcissa grinned. "I still love you."

"You're silly," she laughed. "But I love you."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ron to found out that she was now living with Narcissa. Apparently Rose and Hugo had told him all about them and Rose had said how Narcissa had read her a bedtime story. It was at that point that Ron turned like a leaf on a tree. Up until then, he had acted irritated and annoyed, but he had remained civil and they had seen each other when picking up or dropping off Rose and Hugo. But the next week, no one was home at the arranged pick up time. Hermione was annoyed, and sad that she could not see them. She figured that had probably been over at The Burrow and didn't think too much of it at first. She wrote Ron a letter, but he didn't reply. She went back the next day, but she found that she could not come near the house. She could see it, but she couldn't come within a couple of meters of the garden. She tried but it was like walking into an invisible wall. She was so shocked that she couldn't think for the first couple of minutes, she just kept staring at the house. _Ron had put up _wards_ to keep her out?! Surely he could not keep her from Rose and Hugo like that?_

But as it turned out, he could. No matter what she tried, she could not come near the house and after she had tried several times, she returned to the Mansion, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, shocked to see her crying.

"It's Ron," she managed through her tears. "He-he has…" She burst out in more tears. "He has put wards up around the house so that I can't approach it! And now-and now…I could see them Cissa! I could see them, behind the window. I could see Rose, looking outside, like she was searching for something. And she couldn't see me." He's-he's shutting me out of their lives!"

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her. "He's probably mad right now. Things will get better love. You'll get to see them next week," she tried to comfort her.

"You don't know Ron like I do," Hermione said, her voice hitching. "He can be very stubborn once he gets his mind set on something." She thought back on the time in fourth year, when Ron and Harry hadn't spoken for weeks. Or the time when they'd been hunting Horcruxes and Ron had took off.

"I'm sure even he won't deny you to see your children. He knows how much they mean to you."

Hermione went back to the house, but everything with the same results and every time she came back more depressed. She had thought about going to The Burrow, but every time she chickened out. She didn't think she could bear it to be thrown out by the entire Weasley family as well.

She had run into Ron one day at work and had tried talking to him.

"Ron, please, I need to see them!" she had begged.

"You should have thought about that before you left," Ron said.

"Whatever issues we might have, it's nothing to do with them."

"Answer me one question, Hermione," he said harshly. "Did you think for one moment about telling me you were moving in with _her_ instead of letting me find out about it from Rose and Hugo?"

She bit her lip. "I guess I would have been better if I had, but I just didn't want to rub it into your face. It is not like I planned it beforehand."

"How do you think it felt to have Rose innocently babbling about what a wonderful time she had had with the two of you? Didn't you think it would _hurt_? Didn't you think _that _would be rubbing it into my face?"

She could beg and plead all she wanted, but Ron wouldn't give in. "You made your choice Hermione. You made your choice when you walked out on them."

The fact that she couldn't see her children was eating at her. She went to the house every single day, trying to find ways to get to them. She had trouble sleeping and could spent hours just staring at the picture frame containing the photo of Rose and Hugo. She permanently had dark rings around her eyes and had lost weight.

-o0o-

After a couple weeks, Narcissa had her sit down on the couch. She took Hermione's hand in her own and touched her cheek with the other. She sighed.

"Hermione, this can't go on any longer. You need to have Rose and Hugo around you."

"I want them to. Oh please tell me you found a way around this legal issues, Cissa!"

"I have," Narcissa answered. "But I'm not so sure you'll like it."

"What are you saying?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I've been to the house. It isn't warded against me. I've spoken to Ron and I…I'm stepping down Hermione." She added barely audible.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "Did he suggest…"

"No." Narcissa shook her head. "I see how much it troubles you not to be able to see them. So I made a proposition. I'm stepping down and you'll get to be with your children again." A tear trickled down her cheek. "I love you and I want to be with you, but your children need you more. They need their mum."

* * *

_A/N: Don't despair lovelies! I did say _almost_ the end, didn't I?_


	11. Venus

It had been a tough year for Hermione. She had not wanted to be parted from Narcissa. She had not wanted to be separated from her children. She wanted them both in her live. But it turned out soon enough that Narcissa had been right. As long as she and Narcissa were together, Ron was sabotaging the co-parenting they had agreed on when the divorce was spoken. So it was with a heavy heart that she agreed to move out again. With Narcissa's help, she had found an apartment on the outskirts of London. It wasn't overly big, but it was okay. It had two bedrooms, one for her and one for Rose and Hugo, and a small balcony.

"Take your time," Narcissa had said. "Take however many time you need to sort things out and fix it. I'll be waiting." She had hugged her. "I just hope it won't take you too long," she had whispered. "I'd miss you terribly."

It had been a very tearful goodbye and Hermione wondered, not for the first time, whether she'd handled things right.

That night, she lay awake in her bed, staring up to ceiling and crying for everything that she'd messed up. It was weird to be in the apartment all by herself. She had never actually lived on her own before. There had always been other people around. First, she'd been living with her Mum and Dad of course. At Hogwarts, she'd spent her nights in the dorms, along with the other Gryffindor girls in her year. During the holidays, she'd be with her parents or at the Weasleys'. After Hogwarts, she'd shared a house with some of the other Ministry trainees. Then Ron and she had bought a house and lived there until their divorce. Before moving in with Narcissa, she had stayed at Luna and Rolf's. So really, Hermione had never lived on her own.

Maybe she needed this. Maybe she had rushed moving in with Narcissa. But she didn't like this feeling of emptiness at all.

True to his word, Ron brought over Rose and Hugo the morning after she had moved into her new apartment. "Nice place you've got," he commented like nothing had happened between them. Then he Disapparated. Rose and Hugo ran over to her and she hugged them for dear life. Tears flowed freely as she hold them close to her. "Oh darlings, Mummy has missed you so much!"

Once she held Rose and Hugo, she started crying and couldn't stop. It was like a dam had been opened, pouring out all the emotions she had cropped up for a while.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry sweetie," she tried to smile through her tears and hugged them even tighter. "I'm just really happy to see you again. Mummy will never leave you again," she whispered to them. "I'll always be there for you."

She lifted Hugo in the air and took Rose by the hand. "Come, I'll – I'll show you the room." She took them to the room she had prepared for them. It had a bed on either side of the wall and she had painted it a light shade of green.

"This is we're you'll sleep when you're with Mummy. Together, isn't that nice?"

Hugo bumped on the bed. He turned around to Hermione. "When will you come back home?"

"Daddy misses you," Rose added. "And Hugo and I too."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat at their words. She sat down on Hugo's bed. "Come here, both of you," she said. She padded the place beside her and Hugo crawled onto her lap.

"This is a little difficult to explain," she began. "Do you remember when Mummy and Daddy were fighting all the time?"

Rose nodded her little head.

"Well, sometimes Mummy's and Daddy's fight. And sometimes…" her breath hitched. "Sometimes Mummy's and Daddy's decide it's better if they don't live together anymore. You know, so there will be less fighting."

They were silent for a moment.

"But are still our Mummy if you're not living with Daddy anymore?" Hugo asked in a tiny voice.

Hermione pulled them both firmer into a hug. "Of course sweethearts. Even if I'm not living with Daddy anymore, I'll always be your Mummy."

"Then it's okay," Rose sighed and curled up against her.

Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes again. _I should have talked to them earlier_, she thought. _I've really handled things terribly. They must have felt so abandoned…_

* * *

Hermione had thought that things would be better now that the contact with Rose and Hugo was re-established. Instead, just when her life seemed to be back on track, the stress of the past months caught up with her and came crashing down without mercy. She could sleep ten hours and still feel tired. She would cry over the tiniest things. She would want to stay away from everyone and hide indoors, when at other times she just wanted someone to wrap their arms around to comfort her. Sometimes, her hands would start shaking for no reason. Even though she tried to deny it, she, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, war heroine and Ministry depute, suffered from a nervous breakdown at the age of twenty-eight.

She didn't know what to do or how to handle and that was new to her. She had always known what to do. She couldn't talk to anyone about it. Luna was the only one of her friends who wasn't judgemental, but she was still on her research tour. For a moment, she considered talking to Minerva, but she immediately cancelled that out. Minerva had been a terrific mentor, but they had never really talked about their personal lives. She couldn't just get drunk and tell her story to a bartender. She was Hermione after all, one third of what people referred to as the Golden Trio and she knew for sure that if she did such a thing, it would be all over the Prophet in no time. She was simply too well known in the wizarding community. After a couple of months without any real progress, she reached one conclusion: if she wanted help sorting herself out, she needed to go outside of the wizarding community.

So she went to a Muggle psychologist.

"Good evening, my name is David Baldwin."

She looked up the kind eyes in the slightly balding face. David Baldwin radiated confidentiality and she knew instinctively that he wouldn't judge her. She shook his outstretched hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Please take a seat," David said. "Tea?"

She nodded, suddenly unsure as to where to begin.

"Perhaps you'd like to start with tell me a little about yourself? Who are you, what do you do for a living, what are your hobbies…"

She swallowed. "Well like I said, my name is Hermione Granger. I work as an official at the Ministry." She bit her tongue. _Don't say 'magic'_, she thought to herself. "I love reading, going to the theatre and spending time with my kids."

"So you're married," he concluded.

"I was." She hesitated.

"Divorced, then. What happened?"

She started telling him about how she she'd met Ron and how they were high school sweethearts. Ste started telling him about Rose and Hugo and about she and Ron drifting further and further apart.

"And then I met this woman. She was smart and funny and we had the same taste in theatre and such. But she was older. She was the mother of a classmate I didn't particularly get along with at school. And we were both still married."

"I have a feeling that that's part of the reason why you're here, isn't it?"

She nodded shyly.

"Do carry on," David said invitingly.

It took her several settings to actually start feeling a little better again. She had poured her heart out numerous times, revealing bothers that she wasn't even aware of having. A couple of weeks after she'd reached that point, David ended their session with: "I think there is not much more I can do for you. What you need to do right is make up your mind. What is your life going to look like for the next years?"

"I don't know what the future will bring me," Hermione replied, "but I know that I want Narcissa to be a part of it."

"Good," David nodded. "But before you contact her, I think you need to have a talk with Ron, to really close off what you had and clear the air between you, so there won't be any new fights and you and Narcissa can have a new start. Also, when was the last time you've been away on your own?"

* * *

As she was on her way to see Ron, she thought back on David's words. Actually, taking a break didn't seem such a bad idea. She decided that, indeed, she would a break of a couple of days. She already knew she'd wanted to go: Rome. She had never been there, but she had read a great deal about it and it fascinated her. But first there was this talk with Ron she needed to have.

A bit uneasy she knocked on the door of what once used to be her own house.

Ron opened and gave her a puzzled look. "Hermione? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't pick Rose and Hugo up until Friday?"

"I didn't come for them, I came for you. I want to talk."

Ron raised an eyebrow, but stepped aside nonetheless. "Sure."

She sat down on the couch and Ron took the seat opposite her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"About…everything that has happened the past year."

Ron shuffled uneasy, but she gave him no time to object. "It has been a rough year, for both of us. Let me start by apologising again for cheating on you with Narcissa. I can't change how things happened, but I wish I had handled things differently. I should not have started something with her while I was still married to you. I should not have lied to you. I should have told you myself that I was moving in with Narcissa. It had been better if I had waited a while with moving in altogether. I should have done all those things, but the fact is, I didn't and I want to apologise for that. You didn't deserve the things I did."

She stared at her hands. The next part was a bit more difficult. "You'd probably figured it out already, but I had a nervous breakdown the last couple of months. I've been to a Muggle psychologist to find myself again."

"What's a psychologist?"

"It's someone who talks with you when everything feels like a mess inside your head, when you can't cope with problems you're having."

"Oh, like my Mum?"

Hermione smiled, despite the situation. "Your Mum is a great listener, but a psychologist is someone who does that for a living. I went to see one and he helped me immensely. But he said we needed to clear the air between us. And I want to."

"Well, let me say something too then," Ron said, fidgeting with a pillow. "I should not have kept Rose and Hugo from you, that wasn't fair. I was pissed and offended, but they had nothing to with it. I know how much you care about them, and keeping them from you… I'm sorry that I didn't see that earlier."

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means a lot to me. It was a really hard time."

"It was for me as well."

"I know."

There was moment's silence between them. Not the awkward or angry silences, but a more consoling one.

"Ron, I have to tell you something and want you not to get mad."

His facial expression hardened. "What is it?"

"I'm going to take a break, see Rome, and when I get back, I intend to get back in touch with Narcissa. I know that's not what you'd hoped for, but I want to be honest this time."

"Is it that big?" he asked softly.

"It's that big," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Love sometimes sneaks up on you, right? I get it now," he said. "I still don't like the fact that we broke up, or how you went behind my back, but I get it now. I recently met someone too and…well…I get it," he repeated.

Hermione stared at him.

"What? It's not like you're the only one who can meet other people," he said, a little offended.

"That's great! I am happy for you Ron." She hesitated a little. "Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?"

"I guess so."

She hugged him and that one moment felt like old times. She knew then that in time, they might grew back to being friends again. She left on a friendlier tone then she had come in and she was almost at the door, Ron said:

"Hermione? Don't be a stranger to my parents. They miss you, you know."

She knew what it must have cost him to say that, so she smiled at him. "Thanks Ron. That means a lot. I will remember it."

* * *

Ron had offered they could switch weeks, so Hermione could have her trip to Rome. It was early March and spring was announcing itself already in the Italian city. Hermione had booked a simple hotel just a little out of the centre. Rome really was as beautiful as she had pictured it to be.

She wandered through the streets, over Plaza's and Piazza's. She sat on the Spanish Stairs and bought fruit on the market of the Piazza di Fiore. She dwelled through the Forum Romanum and took in the beauty of the ruins of the Coliseum. She went to Vatican City, spent hours in Saint Pete's cathedral and stared at the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. It was beautiful, so detailed, so full of colour still after all these years… When she came out, she blinked at the daylight, which was too bright after the shadows in the Cathedral.

She went for a coffee on one of the many terraces and let the early rays of sun warm her face. She loved Rome, but with every architectural highlight or famous artistic work, one thought kept popping up in her mind: _Narcissa would have loved this too_. And as much as she enjoyed Rome, she knew she would have enjoyed it even better if she had been able to share it with Narcissa. _Perhaps I should have contacted and then part to Rome with her_, she thought wryly. But there was nothing to be done about it anymore. She figured that she could always come back later, with Narcissa, but the first time discovering a new city was an experience on its own and no matter how many times you went back, that first time would always stay the most special.

She went to the Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Antica and dwelled amidst the ancient Greek and Roman frescos and statues. She was still amazed at what artists from those times had accomplished. She gazed at a replica of the Venus by Milo, whose original could be found in the Louvre. The statue was a sight of perfection, even if she had no arms. She admired the gentle curves her body and the way her eyes seemed to be full of emotion.

"You know, Venus was the Roman goddess of love," she heard a soft voice behind her say and she spun around, her heart beating fast. She would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Narcissa! What are you doing here? I mean…Merlin, it's good to see you!" She hugged her and felt Narcissa's arms around her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"What a coincidence that we should run into each other, here, in Rome…" She inhaled and took in Narcissa's perfume. _Still the same_, she thought and smiled.

Narcissa smiled too. "It wasn't really a coincidence. Do you know how hard it was to find you in a city of millions?"

"I don't understand…"

"Ron came to see me the other day," Narcissa said.

"Ron came to see you?" Hermione echoed.

"Yes, he did. And he basically told me that I needed to move my arse and go to Rome, because that was were you would be. In about those terms."

Hermione laughed. "That does sound terms Ron would use, but I can't believe he actually told you to come here."

"I guess it's his way of saying it's okay," Narcissa said.

"How _did_ you find me?" Hermione asked, a little curious.

"I knew I had no chance of finding you out there, but I knew that one day you couldn't resist the urge to visit one of the Galleria. And since this is biggest and most well-know…"

"That was clever of you," she sighed.

"But how are you doing right now? Have you sorted things out for yourself? Have you found what you were looking for?"

"I have now," Hermione smiled. "Narcissa, if there's one thing I've learnt in the past couple of months, it's that I want a future that has you in it." She looked at the older witch. "Being apart made me realise how much I missed you."

Narcissa bent down and kissed her, soft and gentle. It was a reassuring and comforting kiss, familiar but filled with promises for the future. Her heart skipped a beat and as she kissed Narcissa back, she felt enveloped in love and she knew that finally, she could feel whole again.

FIN

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it! It feels really weird that it is completed now. I greatly enjoyed exploring both of Hermione and Narcissa's personalities and giving them dept. It was fun finding artwork to match with the story and the characters and writing about those works had me fall in love with them once again. Thanks to all of you for following Hermione and Narcissa and letting me know your opinions on the story. __: onecelestialbeing; Black Rose Blue; Headless huntsman; I lie because I love you; Lavinia Swire; lunalestrange4; Yellow 14; HedwigBlack; Fire the Canon; Keep my issues drawn; AriesAriels; cherryredx; Unicorn20089; Michi the Mischievous; Sangkar; LilMissRockDance; TattoodSappho; Greyella; DoctorDonnaObsessed; TamariChan; Ninja Potter; Eliza Spootkitten; Wynnebat; Fridizh; dsrtchck; The Nudge Channel; ColdGreyEyes; liidg; MadameCissy; Amaranta316; TwistedTale; Doors; McDyke; Ryoshu; "Guest"; xThe Painted Lady; singing like blue; MissingMommy; Askara; Jemennuie; selenehekate; neverstoplove; silvernightstorm; reminiscent-afterthought; Cadid423; WeasleySeeker; ShadeXFeather; whether you reviewed only one chapter or all of them, your reviews are very useful and they helped me _to continue writing, even if my updates weren't always consistent and sometimes you had to wait quite some time for a new chapter. Also thanks for all the alerts and the favourites. There's too many of you to mention in this A/N, but that doesn't mean it is less appreciated. It's incredible to see how many of you supported me throughout this. You guys are all amazing!  



End file.
